A SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS
by Cardcaptor Fanatic
Summary: FOUR WORDS: SAKURA & SYAORAN WORST ENEMIES: WELL SAKURA HATES LI. SYAORAN JUST ENJOYS TORTURING HER TWENTY FOUR SEVEN. Li also has a past of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events. Full summary inside!
1. FIRST DAY OF JUNIOR HIGH AND THE ENEMY!

_**A SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way !

**_Full Summary:_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! ( Lol ). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

Ringggggggg! Rinnnnnnnnnnnnng! Rang the alarm clock in a young 15 years old girl's room in Japan. The room was covered with pictures of the young girl's friends, family, and other posters. The room was a shocking pink with cherry blossoms painted on each wall. Sakura Kinomoto lay their oblivious to the ringing alarm clock right by her ear. When all of a sudden the curtains swung open with rays of the sun almost blinding her and she was hit in the face with freezing cold water!

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Sakura with her beautiful white creamy complexion, magnificent emerald orbs and honey brown auburn shoulder length hair.

"That's what you get for not waking up on time you kajuuu!" yelled Sakura's older brother Touya with a smirk on his face cleary enjoying the torture that he had put upon Sakura. "Oni-Channnnn! I am not a kajuuu!" sakura yelled as she jumped out of bed and ran around her room trying to brush her teeth the same time as putting on her school uniform. "well you better hurry up kajuu! Or you'll be late for your first day of Junior high!"

"grrrrrrrrr" was all Sakura could make out as she ran downstairs stuffed her mouth with toast and was about to run out the door with only 5 min left to get to school when Touya called out "Sakura don't forget to do your chores and I have to work late today so you can have a friend over for dinner if you'd like". With no time to reply sakura jetted out the door and was roller blading as fast as she could when she bumped into someone. (A/N: chee I wonder who that could be lol?) Sakura looked up and her eyes widened. "YOU!" she yelled in outrage at a chocolate brown shaggy haired boy with dark brown eyes that she could never overcome in a glaring contest with. Yes you guessed it right it was Syaoran Li her worst enemy, the most annoying, pestering, dumb, irritating, pain in the world. Okay well he's not really dumb but you get the picture. Sakura hated him! "why do you have to bump into me every single day!" she yelled " literally I mean you bumped into me everyday, every morning last year and now you're doing it again! Arrrr! Why can't you just leave me alone! Do you like stalk me or something?"

All through this Li just sat their staring at Sakura with a big devilish smirk on his face. Perhaps this was because he had once again succeeded in pissing Sakura off or maybe it was the fact that he was lying on top of her and she just hadn't come out of her trance of yelling at Li to realize it yet.

Either way Sakura shut up and realized that he was on top of her and pushed him off faster then you can say "wowie"

"oh come on Sakura I no you liked" he stated with his trademark smirk that would make girls swoon over him.

" ahhhhhhhhh" sakura yelled and hit Li on the top of his head with her 1000 page encyclopedia and ran off to school not wanting him to ruin her whole day.

Saukura's POV

I finally got away from the stupid bastard and was about to enter the class room when the door automatically opened. Their stood Ms. Mizuki my new home room teacher glaring at me with her blood-red eyes.

She moved back and let me enter the class room; I could feel the eyes of all my classmates upon me.

"Why are you late Sakura Kinomoto? On your first day tooo hmmm?" she asked clearly ticked. "I'm sorry sensei I kind of ran into a boulder before I got to school" I stated still a little pissed that I was late again because of Li.

"Okay Miss Kinomoto I won't allow rebels like you disrupting my class like this and so as punishment you can stay in an hour's detention today after school"

"But.." I stated when I was cut off by Li walking in with a disgruntled look on his face and a big red bump on his head.

"What on earth happened to you Mr. Li?" asked the sensei staring questioningly towards Li's bump.

"Sorry sensei I kind of ran into a boulder before I got to school" Li said and then smirked at me. I could feel the veins of my head throbbing with anger. I wanted to strangle him right their and then.

The class and sensei stared from Li to me as if expecting me to say something offensive. They all new that Sakura had always hated Li and had no problem in putting two and two together.

All of a sudden the sensei broke the silence and said "well I can see you two have planned this all to disrupt my class Mr. Li you will join Kinomoto here after school in an hour's detention now sakura sit across from Tomoyo , Tomoyo please raise your hand." I felt my heart leap as I saw my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo was a raven haired girl with amethyst eyes she was the most popular girl in school and had been best friends with Sakura since they were in diapers. Tomoyo waved to me and I sat down across from her thinking that I could maybe deal with Li if I had my best friend with me. But my smile turned upside down when the sensei stated "and Li you can sit behind Sakura".

' I am soo doomed' I thought as he walked up to me and whispered "this will be another interesting year my honey buns" before sitting down behind me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well that's the first chappie! I hoped you enjoyed it because there is more where that came from! Lots of laughs in future chappies I promise! I just had to get through the first chappie next chapter the fun begins! (lol). Please review if you like this fic and I will update again verrrrry sooon but I want reviews because this is my first fic! So please review review review! Thanks love ya guys! Byez!


	2. THE HORRENDOUS HORROR OF IT ALL!

_**SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way!

**_Full Summary:_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! (Lol). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

Sakura's POV

That whole period was plain torture. I mean I could feel his gaze on the back of my head the whole friggin period. Finally the bell rang and it was time for my next period I waved bye to Tomoyo and set off to my next class math my worst subject.

I was walking down the hall and could sense people walking behind me. In fact they kept following me. I was about to turn around and run into the girl's restroom but the bell rang signaling that I was late for my second period. I groaned and turned around to see who had caused me to be late only to see Li and his gang staring at me with devilish grins.

"Li do you like not have a life? Now I'm beginning to think you really do stalk me you perverted snot head!"

His best friend and the second hottest guy in school besides syaoran took a glance at syaoran nodded a bit as if taking consent and stepped forward towards me. I could feel the heat rising up in my face. The boy's name was Eriol he had Sapphire blue hair and sapphire blue eyes with black glasses that made him look even hotter.

He leaned in close as if he was going to hug me but then patted me on the head and said "you know sakura if you be nice to syaoran I might allow you to baby sit my dog"

"What the hell ?" I yelled hatred, anger and confusion filling my head all at the same time. But before I could say something more they walked into my math class snickering and leaving me dumb founded. Wait MY MATH CLASS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I walked in exactly a minute later after calming myself down and glanced at the sensei.

"Ms. Kinomoto you are the fourth person to walk in late today right after Mr.Li, Eriol, and Roy. I'm sorry but I don't want to hear any excuses you have an hour's detention tomorrow after school as punishment because I won't be here after school today. Same goes for you three she said looking at Li and his friends.

I felt so down two detentions this week with Li "could this day get any worse!" I yelled out by accident and everyone's eyes were on me again. "oh yes and you can sit in front of Li across from Eriol since there are no seats left" stated the sensei. ' I had to ask. Me and my big mouth'.

I walked slowly to my chair and sat down with out glancing at anyone. The whole period Li and his friends threw paper balls, airplanes, and gum at me. I tried to ignore it but I knew I was going to burst soon enough.

After a half an hour of this I turned around to yell at Li only to get hit in the face with a sock. YES A SOCK! A SOCK! ME IN FACE SOCK! I got totally pissed off and was about to strangle Li when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around only to find the sensei staring down at me.

" Ms. Kinomoto are you trying to prove to me that you are a class clown because I have special places for special cases like you" she stated with an evil grin forming on her evil hideous face.

"sensei it wasn't me! The whole period these lunatics…" she pointed at Li, Eriol, and Roy who had the most innocent faces you could ever imagine at that precise moment which only pissed me off more. "were throwing things at me!"

"that is a very good cover up story but I happen to know that Mr. Li would never do such a thing so make your detention a two hour one." She said evily.

I could not believe what I was hearing I stormed out of the class room heading straight to the girl's toilets only to find Tomoyo crying in one of the stalls.

"Oh my gosh Tomoyo what happened? Why on earth are you crying? Tomoyo?" I said as I embraced her and patted her back soothingly. 2 minutes later Tomoyo finally spoke up.

"Sakura it's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" I asked concerned

"Sakura you're not in any of my other classes!" she whined. "how on earth am I going to film you? Wahhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura sweat dropped and fell anime style.

"Tomoyo is that the only reason your crying?"

"What do you mean by only reason? Okay well it's not only that. You know mw too well sakura chan" she chuckled through sobs " well it's just that you and Syaoran are in all the same classes and I wanted to film you both together I mean you two would make a great couple. You look soo KAWAII TOGETHER!" she nearly boomed causing Sakura two sweat drop and fall over again.

"Tomoyo have you gone crazy? You know I hate Li then why do you keep insisting on filming me with..with..HIM? I mean remember the time in 3rd grade when he put my dead frog in my backpack or..or the time he put an ice cube down my shirt in P.E? or…or ..the time he stuffed rotten cheese cakes n my locker and the time he black mailed me to dance with him at the school dance!"

"well actually sakura that dance was very memorable I remember filming your every blush" Tomoyo stated with stars in her eyes.

"TOMOYOOO!" I yelled getting ready to strangle her when the bell for lunch rang.

"hey look at the time Sakura I have choir practice so you're going to have to eat lunch on your own sorry" then suddenly she stretched her features into an evil grin and whispered " maybe you can have luch with syaoran kun" and then jetted out the door before Sakura could get her palms around her neck and strangle her.

Lunch Sakura's POV

I walked into the huge cafeteria and saw that their were tons of people I didn't know. Infact she had no other firend but Tomoyo since her other close friends Chiharu, Rika, and Noako went to another school.

Sakura bought herself a light lunch because she had kind of lost her appetite after her encounter with Tomoyo.

' I swear I'll get back at Tomoyo for what she said if it's the last thing I do' I hadn't even noticed that I'd gone and seated myself alone on an empty table while I was lost in my thoughts of 100 ways to torture Tomoyo.

I was about to eat an apple when I heard ruffling and the next thing I knew Syaoran, Eriol, and Roy had settled themselves on my table. Syaoran in front of me and Roy and Eriol on either side of me.

"Hey honey buns what's up?" syaoran asked as innocently as possible but I saw right through him I knew he was up to something.

" I thought I told you to never call me that are you like retarted or something?" I asked him but it was Eriol who responded.

"you know you look very hot this year did you finally go through puberty Sakura?" Eriol said as with a grin as Roy chuckled.

'calm down Sakura I told myself just count 1 2 3 4'

"awww Sakura you're not mad at me are youuu?" said syaoran trying to mock me.

I kicked him hard in that special place of his that girl's don't have and smirked as he fell over holding his umm…….private place in horrendous pain. I got up to walk away but before I did I bent down near his ear and whispered "that would be a yes" and walked off before he could move leaving his buds as dumbfounded as ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chappie if you liked it review review and review. If you think i can do something or have any ideas please review and let me know. Thanks love ya BYez!


	3. EVIL EVIL TOMOYO!

_**A SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way!

**_Full Summary:_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! ( Lol ). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

Sakura's POV

I decided to spend the rest of my lunch hour looking around my new school. I mean seeing as how I was late I never got a chance to see the fields or…umm other interesting features to the school that I was planning to see with Tomoyo before school started. As I walked towards the field I sort of sank deep into my own thoughts.

' Wait a minute how did Tomoyo know that Li is in all of my classes? I mean I never even knew that. OH MY GOSH! Oh. My. Frikin. Gosh!

**_Flash Back: Sakura's POV_**

**_I had just let Tomoyo in and motioned for her to go on upstairs to my room while I got us some snacks. "sure Sakura chan" she smiled brightly and headed upstairs. I got the drinks and was heading upstairs when I accidentally spilled some juice right in front of my room's door. I bent down to clean it up and heard Tomoyo speaking in urgent whispers inside and assumed she was on her cell phone and could not help but listen._**

"**_hmmm….uh hun yeah okay just don't tell anyone…..and I'm in their too right?...uh hun okay okay you'll get your money just make sure no one finds out…oooh I can't wait for this year to start! …..They look soooo kawaiii! Sakur..." she nearly shrieked but then shut up instantly and turned around when she heard the door creak open._**

"_**uhh sorry Tomoyo I kinda had an accident the juice spilled" I said trying to act as if I hadn't heard much but I knew she knew me too well. **_

_**After cleaning up the mess**_

_**We sat on my bed munching on cookies and milk and I remembered Tomoyo's conversation. " Tomoyo who were you talking to earlier today?" I asked curious.**_

_**She looked a little panicked and began to gather up her things.**_

"**_oh no one in particular Sakura chan It was my cousin Ying..uhh he said he'd get me into choir at the new school we are going to if I paid him 50 bucks…yea and I can't wait to try on the kawaii uniforms they have for choir members…I..I didn't want anyone to find out because then they might think I bribed my way in"_**

"**_oh Tomoyo chan you didn't think that way about me did you? Oh my gosh Tomoyo I know that you're a great singer! Don't worry I won't tell anyone"._**

"_**ok well…umm I gotta go Sakura chan I'll see you at school tomorrow! First day of Junior High here we come!" she rushed out the door without a backwards glance.**_

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

Sakura's POV

'I can not believe my best friend…Tomoyo set me up like this..no wonder she was so upset earlier. She had gone through all that trouble to get me, Li, and herself in all of the same classes and then ended with a screwed timetable some how…ohhh I am going to kill Tomoyo when I get my hands on her..she is going to wish she was never born..oooh I'm going to cut her up into a million pieces and then bring her back to clean up the mess ….no wait I'll strangle her and then..'

I would have gone on thinking up ways to slaughter Tomoyo but I stopped dead when I heard the bell ring. 'Don't worry Tomoyo I'll get you when you least expect it muwahahhahahahahah' I thought to myself then rushed to my favorite subject in the world Gym! The one place where I could relax since the boy's and girl's classes were separate.

_**Girl's Locker Room**_

I got changed as quickly as I could and headed out to the field I had just been standing not moments before. A few of the other girls began to come out fully changed in uniform (imagine Sakura's P.E uniform from series). From the other end of the field I could see the boys gathering around their P.E sensei and seating themselves on the benches in front of him.

I looked over and to my utmost dismay saw none other than my math sensei walking towards me! 'Oh. My. Gosh! What on earth does hse want from me now? She's not here to give me another detention is hse?' She walked up to me and gave me a big fake smile "How nice of you to join my class Sakura we meet again" ' wait a moment did she just say HER CLASS? Oh no that could only mean one thing. NOOOOO!' and as if she'd read my mind she stated with an evil grin " yes in case you're wondering I am your P.E teacher". I stood their dumbfounded. ' This can not be happening to me the one teacher that is out for me giving me dententions every chance she gets is now trying to ruin the one thing I actually enjoy?' (gym class Lol)

"okay girls nice to meet new faces. I am Ms. Yang and I am your P.E teacher. Now if you would all head over to the benches where those boys are seated I would like to tell you all about our expectations for you and everything that is covered in this course"

The girls around me began to walk away quickly following the lead of Ms. Yang while I stood their still shocked that things could possibly go so bad on my first day. It wasn't until about 5 minutes later that the sensei had finally noticed I wasn't seated in the crowd of students that she bellowed for me to get my sorry ass up their.

Snapping out of my little dilemma I rushed over to the benches quite embarrassed and I guess I ran a little too fast because I tripped over a certain brown haired boy's foot and landed face flat near the sensei's feet and boy did it hurt like hell!

"Sakura Kinomoto get up right now and sit down before I give you another detention!" Ms. Yang shrieked and I could for the …uhh chee I don't know 100th time feel all eyes upon me. I turned red in the face and panicked trying to locate a place to be seated as I scanned the students in front of me and to my horror realized that the only seat left over was between Eriol and Li!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooooooooooh Sakura is in another dilemma……..wonder what's going to happen next…..oh I am soo evil I swear I was gonna right on but I wanted to leave a little cliffy! I f you could really call it that! Please review review and review! I'll update sooon ! Oh and guys when you review tell me what you liked about the chappie or fic anything anything at all it tells me what kind of stuff you guys would and would not enjoy in future chappies! And thanks to all who have reviewed so far! It means a lot tooo me! Love ya alll byez!


	4. MORE HORROR TO SAKURA'S UTMOST DISMAY

_**A SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way !

**_Full Summary:_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! ( Lol ). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

Okayyyyyyyyy I'm soooooooo sorry that I have not written in ages! Don't kill me! But I have a valid excuse I was moving and was swamped with school work! But here is the next chappie so with out further delay on to the story!

"Sakura Kinomoto get up right now and sit down before I give you another detention!" Ms. Yang shrieked and I could for the …uhh chee I don't know 100th time feel all eyes upon me. I turned red in the face and panicked trying to locate a place to be seated as I scanned the students in front of me and to my horror realized that the only seat left over was between Eriol and Li!

Sakura's POV

'OH MY GOSH! WHY IS THE WORLD AGAINST ME!GRRRR' I looked straight ahead into those glistening amber eyes and wished more then anything that I could wipe that filthy good for nothing evil smile off Li's face but seeing as how I could feel Mrs.YANG's big toad like eyes glaring at me at the back of my head I quickly sat down.

"Finally now that Ms.Kinomoto has found a seat we can begin class" stated the evil toad (im going to refer to Ms.YANG as the toad sometimes from now on from Sakura's POV K?) "I would like to start off by telling you about my expectations and the fees that must be filled for your gym uniforms…"

'I could have sworn I saw words coming out of her mouth but all I heard was 'ribbet ribbet ribbet ribbet' next thing I knew Li had scooted over towards me filling up the gap between me and him. 'grrr I'll just move over loser' I thought but then Eriol did the same from my opposite side giving me a 'you know you want us look'. I was now practically squished between the two. '

"hey sakura wanna hook up after school?" Li whispered into my ear grinning from head to toe. 'ewwwwww has Li stooped soo low? Gosh I am so pissed! Maybe I should just ignore him. YEAH that's what I'll do I'll ignore him and he'll shut up on his own. I am sooo smart' I grinned thinking of my new method of getting Li off my back ignoring him! (A/N Funny how she never thought of it before hehehe)

Unfortunately Li saw this (saw her grin) and was completely taken aback as he assumed she would be pissed off rather then smiling.

Syaoran's POV

'Whoa why is she smiling? Has she finally lost it? Wait does that mean she wants to go out with me? Noooooooooooo WAYYYYYY!'

All of a sudden her smile faded and she gave me a 'you wish' glare as if having read my mind.

I grinned same old kinomoto.

Sakura's POV

Finally the old toad shut up and told all the girls to run 10 laps around the field while the boys were assigned 20. "If anyone talks you get an extra 10 laps!" the toad yelled after us.

I was the first one off the bench as I sprinted as far away from Li Syaoran as I could. I looked back to make sure he wasn't near me and was surprised to see that he was no where in sight. "I wonder where the bastard ran off to?" I said more to myself then anyone else. I turned back around to face forward only come face to face with big amber eyes "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I fell backwards. "Gosh Li this is beyond stalking you scared the hell out of me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Next thing I knew I heard a high pitched shriek from behind me "Kinomoto what lap are you on!"

"uhhhh…..10th sensei"

"Good" she said "all the other girls are done and since you seem to be soo busy flirting with Mr. Li over here an extra 10 laps! Muhahahhahaahhaahahahahha! Stop staring and get back to your laps" she snapped before heading towards the girls that were already done all their laps.

'flirting. ME. Flirting. Me. Flirting. With. Li.ewwwwwwww I am outta here' I stood up before Li had come back to reality and started to sprint once again. The senseis were now too far away from us to tell if we were talking anymore.

"Hey Kinomoto wait up!" Li shouted from behind me. I ran even faster but he seemed to catch up to me we ended up running side by side. From my opposite side Eriol popped out of no where and once again freaked the hell out of me. "ahhhh!" I yelled. "I never knew you liked Li sakura" Eriol said chuckling softly. "What the hell are you talking about?" I said getting irritated.

"Don't deny it sakura were you not flirting with my cute little decendant back their?" Eriol said with a smirk on his face.

Syaoran's POV

I shot Eriol a death glare. The stupid baka he called me 'his cute little decendant' in front of Sakura. He's so stupid.

Sakura's POV

I took a quick glance at Li and could have sworn I saw him glare at Eriol although I couldn't imagine why. So I just let it pass. (sakura how dense are ya? Lol)

"Ooooooh Sakura are you in deep thought about Syaoran ooooooooooooh!" Eriol said with a smirk across his face.

"awwwwwww Sakura I'm flattered! So you secretly love me tooo?" Li said giving me an evil grin.

"Fuck you Li" I said running faster even though my legs began to ache. "Awwww Sakura I didn't know you wanted to fuck me!" '

'Breathe Sakura' I thought '5 more seconds and you'll be done all your laps 5 4 3 2 1' "I hate you Li!" I yelled before I ran off towards the other girls and the toad.

"I love you too my honey buns" I heard him yell back and I scowled.

Last Period Sakura's POV

I was sitting in science class and to my utmost dismay Li and Eriol were assigned to sit on either side of me on our 3 seater lab table.

"Class I have to rush out of here because of a family emergency so you all have a free period since they couldn't find a sensei to replace me at this time of day" The whole class erupted into cheers and quickly rushed out of the class room.

I was just about to walk out of the school when someone called me from behind.

I turned around to come face to face with none other than the famous Li Syaoran.

"Aren't you forgetting something" he asked me a little to happily and that's when my first period a.ka. English teacher aka homeroom teacher walked up to the both of us with a stern look on her face.

"Trying to skip my detention are you you?"

"no not at all…."

"no excuses both of you have detention all week with me before and after school! Is that understood! She nearly shrieked.

"Yes sensei" we both said through gritted teeth.

"Good I want you in here everyday at 7:00am now get into my class room you are not to skip today's detention.

I walked in and sat in the empty classroom near the back in the middle seat of the last row. Followed by Li who sat beside me with a smug look on his face.

"Now you're here for an hour and to make sure that you don't leave I am locking this door"

'great just great! This is just what I wanted being stuck in a classroom for an hour with none other then the devil himself.'

Sorry I know it's a gay chappie but it'll get better and I'll review faster now. S+S FOREVER! Please REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me if you still like it! Reviews would invite faster updates toooo hint hint!


	5. THE HORROR OF A DETETION WITH A DEVIL

_**A SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way !

**_Full Summary:_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! (Lol). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NEEDEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD PLEASEEEEEEE!

I walked in and sat in the empty classroom near the back in the middle seat of the last row. Followed by Li who sat beside me with a smug look on his face.

"Now you're here for an hour and to make sure that you don't leave I am locking this door"

'great just great! This is just what I wanted being stuck in a classroom for an hour with none other then the devil himself.'

Syaoran's POV

'Great now I can bug Sakura in the morning, during school, and after school can the day get any better.' I thought as I felt my mouth form a smile.

"Syaoran" Sakura said all of a sudden.

"Yes?" I said mockingly a little surprised that she was talking to me.

"What's that under your chair?" she said this time with a tint of fear in her voice.

I looked under my chair and came face to face with two beady black rat eyes.

Sakura's POV

He bent down and looked at it. "It's a rat" he said very calmly and then out of the blue picked it up by the tail and started dangling it in front of me.

"ahhhhhhh! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked but that only seemed to please him more.

"Oh come on Saku your not telling me your afraid of an itty bitty rat are you?" he said cleary enjoying my torture as he came closer and closer while I stood up on a desk.

"I SWEAR LI DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT THING NEAR ME!" I boomed and could have sworn I saw an evil grin flash on his face before he put on an innocent look and said "ok ok gosh I'll just hold on to it for an hour seeing as how I can't really get rid of it since the door is locked" and sat down in his seat.

"What ever" I said calming down a bit and began to climb down the desk but the bastard threw the rat at my feet "ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screeched as I ran away from it and he scooped it up laughing his head off. I gave him the finger (middle cough cough finger).

"I love you tooooo!" he said annoyingly. "hey sakura wanna hold him?" he said still chuckling.

"noooooooooo get away from me" I said as I headed as far away from him as I could within the classroom as he got up with the rat and began following me.

"Maybe if you kiss it it'll turn into a prince Sakura….wanna kiss the rat?" he said with a devilish grin and began chasing me around the whole classroom.

Normal POV

Meanwhile Eriol just happened to stop by to check up on Syaoran to see if he was done his detention yet and started to grin from head to toe when he saw the scene before him.

Sakura Kinomoto was running around the whole class room yelling for her life while his bud Syaoran was laughing his ass off chasing her with what seemed to be some sort of a furry hairball. 'Same old Syaoran' thought Eriol laughing a bit before walking off.

Sakura's POV

We finally stopped after what seemed like hours of running (actually 40 minutes lol).

Li sat down in his seat and began staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Wait a minute where's the rat?

As if he'd read my mind he said "It fell out of the window Saku don't worry it won't kill you besides I think it was too scared to kiss a monster like you that's probably why he committed suicide" He stated and then started laughing his ass off again when he saw my fist clenched and the heat rising in my face from anger.

Syaoran's POV

'Ooooooh she looks soooo adorable when she's angry hehehehehhe. Let's see what else I can do to pester her' I thought as I scanned the class room before me.

"Hey honey buns?"

"What do you want now LI!" she said through clenched teeth.

"I was just wondering" I said walking over to her desk and sitting on it cross legged facing her. I could see the heat rising up in her face from our close proximity. "Are….are you….are you still….ummm"

"Spit it out already!" she said getting irritated

"Do you still wanna fuck me?" I said grinning evilly.

"ewwww Li get the hell away from me I would never even go out with you if my life depended on it! I mean your way too ignorant and ugly" she said with a disgusted look on her face.

I don't know why but her words really hurt me. 'Don't you worry one bit Sakura' I thought evilly.

Sakura's POV

I started to feel scared as he sat their staring at me with an evil grin on his face.

"Will you get off my desk!" I said giving him a death glare. To my astonishment he actually got up and began to walk away near the back of the classroom where he began to look at some posters as if nothing had happened.

'wut ever' I thought and then began to sketch a picture on my art notepad.

Syaoran POV

I could feel her gaze upon me as I stared at the posters at the back of the class with my back to her. As soon as she looked away I snuck behind her grabbed her waist, lifted her up off the ground and began to carry her so that her face and hands were on my back and I was holding her legs up front with her butt sticking out.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" she screeched but I paid no attention to her screams. I could smell the beautiful smell of cherry blossoms coming from her.

'She smells like a goddess' I thought as she pounded on my back as hard as she could screaming for me to let her down.

Sakura's POV

The dumbass wouldn't let me down so I did all I could think of I grabbed a vase from the sensei's desk as he passed it and hit him hard on the head with it. His hold around me loosened and suddenly we both fell crashing on the ground.

"owwww!" I said out loud rubbing my head that had a bump on it because I hit the sensei's desk. I was lying on top of Li's unconscious form and couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with his messy chestnut hair, magnificent amber eyes and awesome six pack. I stared at him up and down until I realized my hand was on his ….ummm…..place that girls don't posses thank god. (lol) I began to blush and turned as red as blood as I quickly removed my hand but to my surprise Li grabbed my hand towards him, pulled me in closer so that I was lying flat on him and before I knew it we were in a lip lock.

TO BE CONTINUED REVIEW PLEASEE!


	6. THE HORROR FILLED EVENING

**_A SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS _**

**_By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC_**

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way !

**_Full Summary:_**** Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! (Lol). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NEEDEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD PLEASEEEEEEE!

Sakura's POV

The dumbass wouldn't let me down so I did all I could think of I grabbed a vase from the sensei's desk as he passed it and hit him hard on the head with it. His hold around me loosened and suddenly we both fell crashing on the ground.

"owwww!" I said out loud rubbing my head that had a bump on it because I hit the sensei's desk. I was lying on top of Li's unconscious form and couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with his messy chestnut hair, magnificent amber eyes and awesome six pack. I stared at him up and down until I realized my hand was on his ….ummm…..place that girls don't posses thank god. (lol) I began to blush and turned as red as blood as I quickly removed my hand but to my surprise Li grabbed my hand towards him, pulled me in closer so that I was lying flat on him and before I knew it we were in a lip lock.

I tried to pull away from the asshole but his grip around me only seemed to tighten. 'ewwww he's trying to get his filthy tongue in to my beautiful germ free mouth. Note to self brush 1000 times before going to bed tonight...scratch that right after i get out of here' not to mention at that precise moment the door flung open.

And to my utmost horror their stood (DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!) ………….

"ohohohhohoho THERE SO KWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yes you guessed it none other than Tomoyo chan filming the whole scene with a huge mischievous grin across her features and who's that behind her…….Eriol kun?

Li instantly let go of me and stood up. Before I had even acknowledged what had just happened the sensei walked in.

"Ms. Kinomoto ….Mr.Li why aren't you gone yet? I sent Ms. Daidouji to tell you that you can leave"

"Sorry sensei we were just leaving" and with that Tomoyo rushed me out the door a few paces in front of Eriol kun and Li.

"Oh and you two don't forget your first detention is 7 am tomorrow then an hour after school."

When we got outside I had finally come back to my senses and turned around to give Li a piece of my mind about what had happened back their but he was once again no where in sight. 'Oh well I'll deal with him tomorrow…..OH…SHIT ...TOMORROW! DETENTION.grrrrrrrrrrrr what if he tries to kiss me again…uhghhh I am going to strangle him just you wait Li kun you are dead meat. MUhhahahahahahhahhaha!'

I didn't really have a chance to talk things over with Tomoyo since she had to rush home in her limo. So here I was walking home silently when I remembered that Toya was coming home late today and said that I could have a friend over.

'maybe I'll call over Tomoyo we can go watch a movie or something. Yeah that would be fun. I mean I haven't been to the theatres in ages. Just as long as we don't watch a horror flick I'm cool'

**_THAT NIGHT _**

Sakura's POV

(on the phone)

"Hi Tomoyo chan so you're coming over right?"

"Yes we can watch a movie and then go eat out. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure in fact I was thinking the same thing since Toya is coming home late tonight."

"ummmm….Sakura chan….I have a favour to ask"

"Spill…"

"ummm can I bring a certain guy friend along?"

"OOOOOOOOH are you dating someone Tomoyo chan?ooooohhh tell me who it is you owe me that much after what happened today at school"

"okay okay ummm wait...i'll let you meet him when he comes along but Sakura don't burst...you kinda know who he is already...don't get mad please"

"why on earth would i get mad?...jeez Tomoyo chan...fine i promise I won't get mad...but you know what... it'd be pretty boring for me if you two lovebirds are going to have amake out sessionall through the flick" I said as i chuckled lightly

"First of all No we are not going to make out through the whole flick and two I asked him to bring along a certain friend of his to keep you company ohohohohohooo"

"You're not trying to set me up are you Tomoyo chan" I said threatenigly

"What ever gave you that idea Sakura chan?" she said innocently

"Well you kind of do the OHOHOHOOHOOOO laugh every time you're about to set me up with some body...i mean you've been at it since we were 5 for goodness sakes...I mean first Billy, then connor, Josh, Lieu, Jackie, Jake, Leroy, Roy, Tom, Tony, ..

"okay okay i get the point. So what if i am?He's hot you'll like him and he seemed ever so eager to meet you"

"okay fine i guess one night out won't do me bad..but don't expect me to fall head over heels over some dude... i might not even like him"

"Just promise me you'll give him a chance"

"i promise...okay so i'll meet you at the movies in ten minutes."

It was eight o clock and the movie Tomoyo chan picked began at eight thirty. I decided to wear a cute pair of bell bottom jeans with golden roses drawn on the side in a thin line, a simple red shirt with my favorite cherry blossoms necklace (A/N just imagine people sitck with me here) and a pair ofrunning shoes. (A/N yeah i'm not the greatest at describing clothing...bear with me i'll get better).

I got to the theatre at 8:15 pm and spotted Tomoyo chan instantly standing outside with a bag of popcorn in her hands. "hey Tomoyo chan you look great...where's your boyfriend."

"Sakura chan he's not my boyfriend" she stated with a light blush visible on her rosy cheeks "and he and his FRIEND"emphasis on the word friend "are gone to the rest rooms before the movie starts."

"Oh okay so what movie did you pick anyways?"I asked smiling brightly at Tomoyo chan.

"ohhh umm well i know how you hate horror movies but ummm you seee..."

"say no more Tomyo chan..lemme guess your date wanted to watch it"

"well yeah is that okay with you?"

"is this your first date with him?"

"yup"

I couldn't possibly have said no to Tomoyo chan. I mean she seemed so anxious to meet this guy.

"I'll survive so don't worry.We'll have a blast" She smiled up at me it was the least i could do for her after all she 's done for me since childhood.

Who was i kidding i was going to dieeeeee! DIEEEEEEEE I TELL YOU DIEEEEEEEE! okay over exaggerating a bit but come on i hate horror movies. I mean the last time i wached one i was holding on to my brother Toya so tightly that he had tons of bloody nail marks all over his hands and arms. Not to mention he seemed a little deaf from all the screaming i did for the next 3 weeks and swore never to go watch a horror flick with me and my friends ever again.

"Hey Sakura what's up?"

I heard a voice from behind me and turned around only to come face to face with (DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! a/n sorry i just like saying that lol)

"Eriol kun?" I said feeling a little sick all of a sudden."What on Earth are you doing here!" I stated a little more rudely then i had intended it to sound.

"Well ummmm this is a movie theatre so it's only logical that one would come to a movie theatre to watch a movie" He said as if he were explaining the simplest thing in the world to a four year old. "And I'm Tomoyo chan's date for tonight" he said quickly in one big breath.

'grrrrrrrrr he always talks to me like i'm a friggin 4 year old gosh i am soooo pissed first with the IF YOU BE NICE TO SYAORAN I'LL LET YOU BABYSIT MY DOG THING AND NOW THIS! GEEZ WHAT DOES A GIRL HAVE TO DO TO EARN SOME RESPECT AROUND HERE...Wait a minute where is Syaoran. I mean Eriol never goes any where with out him. HOLD UP! WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY LAST? HE'S TOMOYO CHAN'S DATE? HOLY CRAP HAS TOMOYO CHAN GONE CRAZY? OH. MY. FRIKKIN. GOSH!. '

"Are you alright Sakura chan you seem a little unnerved" said Tomoyo chan looking a little worried.

"Of course I'm okay Tomoyo chan what ever gave you that idea?" I said very politely through clenched teeth trying to hide my anger.

"well...ummm you're face is red and theirs a vein threatening to burst in your..head thats all"

'calm down Sakura just use your yoga techniques count down 5 4 3 2 1 their we go. Now i promised Tomoyo chan i wouldn't get mad so I'll just play along and talk to her after the date. Great things can't get any worse right? '

"Okay well if you're not angry umm do you wanna meet you're escort for the evening?"

'At least i could relax now maybe this guy is hot'

"Sure Tomoyo chan where is he?"

"Right here"I heard a shrill voice from behind me.

I turned around only to come face to face with (DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!)

"SYAORAN?"

That's the last thing i remeber saying...wait scratch that sreaming before i fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPPIE I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! Next chappie it gets better. REVIEW PLEASE!

And one more thing review and let me know if you are looking forward to fluff and more torture for Sakura chan in this story! kk?

K byez yallz love ya!


	7. OLD MEMORIES AND GAYNESS?

_**SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way!

**_Full Summary:_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! (Lol). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

**_Thank You For All The Reviews ! You Guys Are Awesome!_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Syaoaran's Pov (In the restrooms freshening up with Eriol while Tomoyo waited outside for Sakura)**

I walked over to the sink in the restroom and started washing my hands as did Eriol.

"Hey Eriol are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am I mean you know I've had the biggest crush on Daidoji since we were in like preschool"

I chuckled lightly "No i know that...I was referring to setting Sakura up like this"

"Dude you are so over exaggerating this she's a girl...we've tortured her like hell over all these years how come you never told me you had the hots for her?"

"Oh come on Eriol it's not like you ever told me you had the hots for Daidouji until you called me up tonight"

"Alright alright we're even but just to let you know I knew you liked her ever since that incident happened in elementary school" stated Eriol and then began laughing his head off as i felt the heat rise a bit in my face.

**_Flashback_**

_Nine year old Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran were standing outside waiting in line for a turn on the swings._

_"This is taking so long...geez come on Tomoyo let's go do something else" stated an ever so bored Sakura Kinomoto._

_"Sure thing Sakura I mean will never get a turn at this rate"_

_The two young girls were about to walk off when they noticed that two pairs of amber and sapphire eyes were staring straight at them._

_"Hey Sakura chan aren't those the two new transfer students?" whispered Tomoyo in such a way so that the two boys could not tell that Sakura and Tomoyo had spotted them staring at them._

_"Yes they are... ..one of them is Eriol and the other is Syaoran..at least that's what I think their names were." Sakura whispered back._

_"Hey want to go introduce ourselves?"_

_"why not let's go"_

_And so the two best friends walked over to the two boys. But then something happened that caught Sakura Kinomoto absolutely off gaurd. Syaoran stepped right up to Sakura and gave her a big bear hug._

_Eriol's POV_

_"What thee...?" but Sakura was cut off due to lack of oxygen._

_"Oh I'm so sorry you see I thought you were sad" said Syaoran with a sorrowful face while he smirked on the inside._

_"Okayyyyyyy...ummm you know what...ughhh...WHY THE HELL IS EVRYONE HUGGING ME TODAY? AND WHY ON EARTH DOES EVERY ONE JUST AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME THAT I'M SAD GRRRRRRR SAY SOMETHING FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" she burst out clearly ticked off because this had literally been happenenig all morning. I couldn't help but laugh. So i let out a small chuckle._

_"What's so funny?" snapped the young beauty I had fallen in love with the moment I set eyes on her in class. (A.K.A Tomoyo Daidoji)_

_Then Syaoaran let out a giggle like a girl so I couldn't help but let out another louder giggle. I turned to Syaoran to read his mind (A/N Sorry I forgot to mention that since Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed in this he does have the ability to read minds) ' Eriol I can't hold it in any longer' he said with tears visible in his eyes. And without warning we both burst into hysterical laughter. _

_5 minutes later_

_"ahahahhahahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahaahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaahahhaahahhahaahah!"_

_10 minutes later_

_"ahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahahhahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahha"_

_15 minutes later _

_"ahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahhahaahhaahahahahaahha"_

_30 LONG BORING (FOR THE GIRLS STARING AT THE TWO WIERDOS) MINUTES LATER_

_Syaoran's POV_

_"Okay I'm done!" stated Syaoran _

_"Me too" said Eriol with tears visible in his eyes from laughing so hard._

_"ummm would you care to fill us in on what was soooo funny?" said Sakura with a tint of fear in her voice clearly afraid that me and Eriol might start laughing again._

_"Okay I'll tell you on one condition" I stated with my trade mark smirk that had girls swooning over me every whereI went._

_"ughh okay what is it?" she said calmly._

_I bent over to whisper something in her ear and she fell over._

_"geez I wasn't going to hug you" I said as I chuckled at her._

_"Right.." she said as she stood up blushing furiously and that's when I knew that she was the one for me...'so innocent adorable and cute I love her' I thought as I saw her turn redder if that was even possible under my gaze._

_Eriol's POV _

_Syaoran bent over towards Sakura chan and whispered something into her ear and I noticed that she was blushinng furiously. _

_"Syaoran you are disgusting get away from me" she said before she pulled Tomoyo by her side and walked off._

_"What on Earth did you say to her?" I asked a little dissappointed that Tomoyo was gone._

_"I told her that if she'd kiss me I'd tell her why everyone was treating her so wierdly today"_

_Syaoran's POV_

_I looked over to where she was standing andsaw that a bunch of guys were trying to hug her as she ran away from them._

_She was being chased by none other than Eriol and my other gang of popular new friends. Tomyo right behind them._

_I turned around to walk away but then felt something hard crash into me as I toppled over face flat and boy did it hurt like HELL!_

_I lifted my head up and saw Kinomoto lying flat on me with her head on my back. I could feel the heat rise in my face as I felt her warm breath near my ear..."Good luck Li" she chuckled before getting off of me leaving me a absolutely dumbfounded._

_The next thing I knew what felt like 100 girls (more like 15 lol) literally pounced on me._

_"I wanna hug him!"_

_"No I do get away!"_

_"He's mine!"_

_"Don't be sad Syaoran I'll hug you!"_

_**Nurse's office Syaoran's POV**_

_I woke up only to come face to face with two big round sapphire eyes staring back at me._

_"What happened Eriol?" I asked my best friend and favorite cousin._

_"Well my cute little decendant" I gave him a death glare "Kinomoto and Daidoji turned out smarter then we thought" He gave me a devious smirk._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know the sign you stuck to the back of Kinomoto's shirt this morning that read "HUG ME I AM VERY VERY VERY SAD!" _

_"Yeah that was hilarious doesn't she look so cute when she...ughh I mean ugly ugly yeah ummm never mind!" I stated the last part angerly as Eriol gave me a look that said ' I am sooo going to blackmail you with this'. "Just tell me why all those girls pounced on me"_

_"Ohh yeah you see after Yamazaki gave Sakura that big hug he accidentally ripped off the sign and I guess she realized it was us that stuck it on her because she yelled "YOU ARE SO DEAD ERIOL!" and then started chasing me but I dodged her and she fell on you. That's basically when she stuck the sign on your back and ran off"_

_"And so the girls pounced me"_

_"Exactly"_

_"Well you know what this means right Eriol" I stated very excited._

_"Yup I'm two steps ahead of you I've got water balloons and that old cheese cake that's been rotting away in my locker for the past six months"_

_"Great let's get out of here Kinomoto won't know what hit her"_

_'This means war muhhahahahahahahhah' I thought evilly smiling to myself._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

_SYAORAN'S POV_

"Oh shut up Eriol come on the girls are probably waiting"

"Oh yeah I absolutely forgot about them"

We hurried out of the rest rooms and headed for the main lounge area.

There a few feet away from me stood none other than Sakura looking as gorgeous as ever with her back to us and Tomoyo right in front of her facing us. Tomoyo signalled for Eriol to come forwards and me to stay behing for now. I could hear their conversation though.

"Okay well if you're not angry umm do you wanna meet you're escort for the evening?" asked Tomoyo a little tense.

"Sure Tomoyo chan where is he?"

"Right here" I said and was a bit surprised that my voice came out all shrill and girly rather than deep. I guess I was actually nervous.

She turned around and I could see the colour seep out of her complexsion as the expressions on her face turned from eagerness to shock as she shrieked "SYAOARAN?" and fainted as I caught her before she hit the ground.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! SAKURA ARE YOU ALRIGHT! SAKURA WAKE UP!" squealed Tomoyo clearly worried about Sakura but what happened next was completely unexpected as Tomoyo Daidoji blacked out and as if on cue Eriol caught her in his arms before she too hit the ground.

"Ummm Eriol what do you suggest we do?"

"ughhh you know what let's just take them home I doubt Aunt Yelan would mind having guests over"

"Tomorrow is Friday we can ask Wei ( the close butler of the house hold) to make arrangements to let their families know.

"Okay (huff huff) but can you hurry up (huff huff) Sakura's heavier then I thought." I stated losing breath.

_**9:oo O clock Li Mansion Sakura's POV**_

I woke up and what I saw next was very unexpected. Here I was lying in some bed in a room that was completely green and I mean literally. From the walls to the bedcovers every inch of this room was green. 'That's odd the last thing I remember I was at the movies with Tomoyo and then...I found outher date was Eriol and then OMG...

Oh. My. Frikin. Gosh! Tomoyo was trying to set me up with Syaoran. Holy crap I'm not in his house am I? Oh shit this his house it's got to be everythings green. Oh crap that could only mean one thing this is his room. I have got to get out of here' I jumped off the bed only to have my footland on something... something moving. Oh crap the next thing I knewI fell over and landed on this certain something and was pulled into a tight emberace as this certain something or rather someone whispered "You're not getting away that easily I still want my candy Eriol you can't run away from me forever..no you can't...no you can't my candymanhehehehehe"

I was infuriated at first but then I realized that Syaoran was mumbling in his sleep. 'holy gwakamolee is Syaoran gay? chee I never knew he was gay? Although that does explain why he giggles like a girl..even in his sleep'

As I was still absorbed in my own thoughts I did not notice the presence of the two figures that had snuck passed mea while back until I heard a loud oh so familiar shriek.

"THER SO KWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter I wanted some background info in on how they met too! It's kinda cheesy but I hope you liked it plus I have some awesome stuff planned for future chappies. SCROLL DOWN FOR A SNEAK PREVIEW!

1. Some fluff and torture for Sakura

2. A new school project that turns Sakura's world upside down

3. More torture fluff fun and I am going to add in the gang.

(A.K.A chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, Ryu...etc.)

4. Some party whakiness and much much more.

5. Review and vote. Let me know if you want Meiling in this story or not and as a goodor bad role.

LOVE YALLZ PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPIE! KK?

4.


	8. HORRID SITUATIONS AND MORE GAYNESS

_**SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way!

**_Full Summary:_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! (Lol). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

LAST CHANCE FOR VOTING IN ON WHETHER MEILING SHOULD BE IN ON THIS FIC OR NOT KK? REVIEW AND LOVE YALLLLLLLZ! OH AND JUST FOR YOUR QUESTIONS SAKURA WILL FIND OUT WHAT ERIOL MEANS BY 'MY CUTE LITTLE DECENDANT' BUT NOT NOW LATER ON IN THE PLOT YOU'LL SEE IT IS ALL PLANNED OUT.

Sakura's POV

I was infuriated at first but then I realized that Syaoran was mumbling in his sleep. 'holy gwakamolee is Syaoran gay? chee I never knew he was gay? Although that does explain why he giggles like a girl...even in his sleep'

As I was still absorbed in my own thoughts I did not notice the presence of the two figures that had snuck passed me a while back until I heard a loud oh so familiar shriek.

"THEIR SO KWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I was instantly brought back to reality and I realized I had been lying on the ground with Syaoran's arms around me not to mention I had a smirk across my face because of the thought of him being gay. (that ryhmes lol wait it doesn't nevermind lol). I shot Tomoyo and... ..Eriol? aieee karamba both death glares to shut up and get me out of this situation.

"Try to wiggle out"mouthed Tomoyo

'grrrr I can't even yell at Tomoyo for filming this because I don't want Syaoran to wake up great just great! CAN THINGS GET ANY WORSE?' I thought as I tried to wiggle out of Syaoran's tight grip. "You're not running away from me my angel...no you're nooooot..hehehehehe...you still haven't granted my wish...meanie." whispered Syaoran into my ear as I instantly felt goosebumps all over my body and felt myself blush furiously and to my utmost dismay he only tightened his grasp around me as if his life depended on it.

' Me and my big mouth I just had to ask didn't I? GRR' I looked over to where Eriol and Tomoyo had been standing to call for some help only to see that they were gone. ' NOTE TO SELF: MURDER TOMOYO IF IT"S THE LAST THING YOU DO!'

I turned a bit to face the kid 'stupid, egotistical, bastard, ughhh what DO I do? okay wait I got it'.

"Syaooooraaan!" I whispered in what I intended to be a ghostly manner"I am ready to grant you you're one wish but then you must let go of meeee...dooo youuu understandddddddd?"

"hehehehe yes you grant...I let you go...heheheh" he giggled and I couldn't help but be attracted to him as I stared at his cute, adorable, andinnocent face._ **' Wait a minute cute! adorable? innocent? Sakura snap out of it this is LI SYAORAN we're talking about you're worst enemy remember? The guy at school that plays pranks on you all day! Makes your life a living hell! Blackmails you?'**_

'Alright alright I get your point sheesh'

_**'Well then hurry up and get out of here'**_

' what did you think I was doing enjoying myself? grrr just shut it concience'

_**'You can never shut me up muhahhaahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahahahahahahaha'**_

'I said SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPP'

_**'oKAY OKAY DON'T HAVE A COW MAN'**_

'FINALLY! okay where was I...oh yeah the wish'

"Syaorannnnnn whaat isss yourrrr wissshh?" I whispered once again in a ghostly manner.

"I want to...to kiss a pretty girl...heheheehe...can you kiss me?" he giggled.

'Oh great he's even perverted in his sleep how typical'

"Noooo I don't no any pretty girl's now let go of me" I stated getting more pissed by the second.

"heeheheeh you're funny what's you're name...hiccup"

"My name is Sakuraaaa Kinomotooooo now let go of me"

'oh crap I should not have said that great what if he remembers and did he just hiccup in his sleep?'

He only responded by snuggling closer to my neck "your warm heheheh hiccup"

'OMG OMG THIS IS GETTING WAY OUT OF HAND GOD WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PUT ME IN THESE SITUATIONS? WHY WHY WHY WHY I ASK!'

"Aren't you gonna grant my wish? hiccup hiccup"

"NOOOO NOW LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEEE! I WILL NEVER KISS YOU OR DATE YOU OR BEFRIEND YOU OR..." I was suddenly cut off of my ranting as Syaoaran's lips caught onto mine and for the second time this day we were in a lip lock. But it had ended sooner then it had begun as he instantly let go of me after the kiss and turned around facing his back to me as he continued to sleep murnuring things like "I got my kiss nanaananananana" or "pink ponies ehehehehehe" from time to time as I lay their on the floor thinking over the incidents of the past day.

'Great he just stole my first and second kiss...but I can't really kill him for the second one can I? I mean he was dreaming the whole frikin time. But is he really that sissy? I never thought the day would come when I'd see this side of Syaoran Li future leader of the Li clan. WOW! He's actually not a bad kisser either. OH CRAP I THINK I"M FALLING FOR HIM! OMG OMG OMG OMG TOMOYO YOU ARE SOOO DEADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It's a short chappie but it will get better from here! I'm still waiting for any more votes on Meiling last chance to vote! I can't wait till she gets to schoooooooooooooool OOOOOOOOH YOU'RE ALL IN FOR A BIG SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MMUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW FOR QUICKER UPDATES PLEAEEEEEEEEEZ!


	9. GOT MILK? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way!

_**Full Summary:**_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! (Lol). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASE! LOL**_

Sakura's POV

'Great he just stole my first and second kiss...but I can't really kill him for the second one can I? I mean he was dreaming the whole frikin time. But is he really that sissy? I never thought the day would come when I'd see this side of Syaoran Li future leader of the Li clan. WOW! He's actually not a bad kisser either. OH CRAP I THINK I"M FALLING FOR HIM! OMG OMG OMG OMG TOMOYO YOU ARE SOOO DEADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!'

I jumped up and was about to rush out the door to find Tomoyo when someone yanked my arm back. 'Oh crap I hope it's not Li' I turned around only to come face to face with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Tomoyo you were here the whole time weren't you" I asked in a deadly tone.

"ughhh well you seee Sakura ...umm you two just looked sooooooo KWAIIIIIIIIIII TOGETHER!" she stated with stars in her eyes.

"Wait Tomoyo are you saying that you recorded everything!"

"Yupppppppppppppppppp!" she said overjoyed.

"Tomoyo give me the tape"

"No way!"

"HAND IT OVER RIGHT NOW!"

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Tomoyo come back here you are so dead when I get my hands on you!" I screeched as I began chasing Tomoyo all over the Li mansion.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" shrieked Tomoyo as she ran as fast as she could never letting go of her camera as if her life depended on it.

_**Meanwhile back in Li's room**_

Normal POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screeched Syaoran as he woke up from an ear piercing scream ( a.k.a Tomoyo's scream from Sakura chasing her)

"Calm down bud it's just Tomoyo and Sakura" stated Eriol casually as if they did this everyday.

"oh... well what the hell are they doing?"

"Oh ummmm...let's just say Tomoyo caught your dear Sakura in an awkward situation and ended up recording it all"

"Sooooo?"

"Oh umm yeah so now Sakura's gone haywire chasing Tomoyo all over the house to get her hands on that tape"

"Hey Eriol what's on the tape?" Syaoran asked with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Oh believe me you do not want to know"

"Okay fine I trust you"

"So are you going to tell Sakura you like her or what?"

"Noooo way! Not yet at least. Besides I like teasing her tooooo much to give that up yet."

"Same old Syaoran" stated Eriol more to himself then to Syaoran.

At that precise moment Tomoyo rushed into the room and hid behind Syaoran who had just stood up.

"Help me she's coming" stated Tomoyo terrified.

"Since when is Daidoji afraid of a cherry blossom?" stated Syaoran chuckling lightly.

"Since that so called cherry blossom threatened to throw expired rotten milk at my beautiful hair I just got streaks in last week ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screeched Tomoyo once again making Syaoran deaf as he bent down leaning against the bed that Tomoyo now stood on screaming her lungs off trying to plug his ears from the horrid sound.

"Tomoyo say bye bye to your beautiful locks muhahahhahahahah!" cackled Sakura who had not noticed that at that precise moment Syaoran whom she had not noticed at all was standing up right in front of Tomoyo.

"SPLASH!" This horrid sound was heard as a whole jug of rotten smelly, disgusting, sour, milk was thrown and had landed not on Tomoyo but rather on Syaoran dead on his face.

"Kinomoto" stated Syaoran in a tone more deadly then Sakura's.

"ye ye yess?" she stated back fearful of what might happen.

"You might wanna run" whispered someone from behind her who she assumed to be Eriol.

"I'm two steps ahead of you" she stated as she was about to jet out the door but someone or rather Syaoaran pulled her into a tight embrace and before she could scream her lungs out he had for uhh cheee I don't no the third time pulled her into a lip lock.

Sakura's POV

"That's payback" he stated as he smirked his oh so handsome...I mean ugly hidious smirk.

I could tell that I was blushing like mad but I was furious at the same time so I couldn't really make out what felt worse. Being covered from head to two in sour milk while having the taste of sour milk in my mouth? Being caught in a kiss with the perverted ass hole himself? or having him kiss me again standing their with his triumphant devious smirk?

Either way I guess the monster with in me broke loose because the next thing I knew I was on top of Li choking him to death with Eriol and Tomoyo trying to pull me off of the bastard.

They finally managed to do so and I stood up straight as did Li. I shot him a death glare as he smirked down at me.

'okay calm down Sakura we don't want hell to brake loose' I turned my glare into a big wide ass smile that completely caught Li off gaurd, walked into his washroom, locked the door behind me and let out all of my anger.

Normal POV

Sakura walked into the washroom, the sound of the door locking was heard and then all of a sudden an ear piercing scream was heard all over the world.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Syaoran's POV

After that horrid scream Sakura stepped out of the washroom.

"What time is it?" she stated calmly though expressionless.

"ughhhh...7 AM" stated Tomoyo and Eriol at the exact same tiime.

"Oh crap we're late" she stated going berserk gathering her school uniform, shoes, and accessories(e.g hairbrush, clips)

"What do you mean we're late school doesn't start until 8 AM" I stated matter of factly.

"Let me rephrase that **You** and **me **are late for our detention you moron!" she shrieked before rushing out the door to the washroom across the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT TOO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!


	10. THE HORROR OF FROGGY AND MRS KAHO

_**A SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way !

**_Full Summary:_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! ( Lol ). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

THANKS A MILLION FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I SOOO TOTALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO GIVE THIS FIC ALL I'VE GOT! LOVE YALLZ BYEZZZZZZZZZZ!

**I KNOW THAT MOST OF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF MEILING IS GOING TO BE IN THIS FIC OR NOT AND I HAVE CONFIRMED THAT SHE...**

**(DRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM ROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL)**

**WILL BE INCLUDED BUT I'M NOT SAYING WHAT KIND OF ROLL SHE WILL HAVE! MUHAHAHHAHHAHAAHHAHA! BUT I WILL SAY THAT SHE IS COMING INTO THE FIC PRETTY SOON! HAPPY NOW? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! AND SORRY TO ANYONE WHO DID NOT WANT HER IN THIS FIC BUT MAJORITY RULES. AGAIN SORRY! ON WITH ZEE FIC NOW BUBYEZ!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Syaoran's POV**

After that horrid scream Sakura stepped out of the washroom.

"What time is it?" she stated calmly though expressionless.

"ughhhh...7 AM" stated Tomoyo and Eriol at the exact same time.

"Oh crap we're late" she stated going berserk gathering her school uniform, shoes, and accessories(e.g hairbrush, clips)

"What do you mean we're late school doesn't start until 8 AM" I stated matter of factly.

"Let me rephrase that **You** and **me **are late for our detention you moron!" she shrieked before rushing out the door to the washroom across the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran's POV

I walked out of the house only to bump into none other then ...TADA! yup you guessed it.

"Syaoran you are so IMMATURE! you're not going to stop bumping into me are you? Some times I even drop as low as thinking you do it on purpose every SINGLE BLOODY DAY OF EVRY FRIKIN YEAR SINCE YOU FRIKIN MOVED INTO MY FRIKIN GOD DAM NEIGHBOURHOOD! But I know that you're not _thaaat _low" she screamed puting lots of emphasis on the word _thaaat _ending off with a triumphant smirk as if she'd just proved the biggest stuck up jerk in the world wrong.

'Whoa major anger management problems! Maybe I should lay off of her for the day in case she feels the need to throttle me again...hmmmm NAH! On second thought maybe I will leave her alone but only till we get to school muhahahhaahahahahahahahahha!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

'Fianlly I think I've lost him' I thought as I turned around only to come face to face with DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

"Froggy?"

"Excuse me?" she said in an oh so irritating squeal.

"I mean...ugh Mrs. Yang what are you doing here?" (Her math and gym sensei remember she calls her 'The toad or froggy?')

"I happen to teach in this school but I think the real question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"ughh I learn here?" I stated unsurely.

"How dare you! How dare you smart mouth me? Young lady you have a detention with me all of this week after school now and make it three hours" the toad said oh so evily. I was stunned, paralyzed. I didn't know what to say but then my saviour arrived and NO I admit Li too walked in at that precise moment but my true saviour was none other than Tomoyo.

"Sensei" a voice was heard from behind the sensei a voice I knew oh so well.

"Mrs. Daidoji how are you? Had any problems with your math homework? I would love to help such a well mannered, elegant, and bright child like your selfunlike some _**students**_" emphasis on the word students which actually translates from froggy's language to: Sakura Kinomoto is a bad mannered, stupid, and non-elegant child?" I chuckled at the thought but instantly covered it up as a suffocating cough.

"Thank you very much sensei I appreciate your concern but I did very well on my homework I was actually just here to let you know that Mrs. Kinomoto here can't do your detentions."

'whoooohooooooo yipeeeeeeeeeeeee yahhhhhhh IN YOUR FACE TOADY! AHAHHHAHAHAAHH!'

"And why is that?" she asked her patience running low.

"Well it's just that Ms.Kinomoto and Mr.Li here" she gestured towards Syaoran who was edging towards me ever so slowly but stopped dead in his tracks when he was pointed to and smiled quickly at the toad.

" already have a weeks detention before and after school with Ms. Kaho from the english departhment."

"Oh I see...hmmm well I'll just have to have a little chat with Ms. Kaho then to make some extra special arrangements for you two" she said as the corners of her mouth twiched into a big fake plastered smile.

"Wait here all of you and don't move I will talk to Mrs. Kaho and be right back" she stated plainly before sprinting off.

"Something tells me we're in for a big ugly toad like surprise" I stated grimly.

"Well so much for looking on the bright side of things" chuckled Eriol.

I gave him a death glare but something told me it came out all distorted because Eriol fell over in a fit of laughter rolling all over the place while cluthing his stomache. I rolled my eyes and decided to talk to Tomoyo.

"Hey Tom"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" I said with a sincere smile.

"No problem Sakura you know I've always got your back"she said as we embraced in a tight hug.

"Awwwwwwww how KAWAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I heard a girly squeal.

"Oh shut up Syaoran!" I stated .

"What? are you crazy? That wasn't me! In case you haven't noticed Sakura my voice is not girly." he snapped back.

"Oh you'd be surprised" I said deviously.

"What do you mean?" he asked bewildered.

"I mean your a sissy" I said with a triumphant smirk.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOOO!"

"AM NOOOT!"

"ARE TOOOOO!"

"AM NOOOOOOOOT!"

"ARE TOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AM NOOOOOOOOOOOOOT"

"ARE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"PROVE IT!"

"FINE!"

"Tomoyo gimmie that tape!" I said completely ticked off as I snatched it from her hands and ran into Mrs.Kaho's room to play it thinking I'd show him his sissy self talking about pink ponies and what not in his sleep.

Normal POV

"oh crap noooo sakura you don't want to play that!" Tomoyo said urgently trying to snap Sakura back to her senses.

But Sakura seemed to have forgotten the little piece of information that she toooo was on that tape! not to mention the you-know-what!

"There!" she said as she played it.

On the screen an angelic looking Sakura Kinomoto was sleeping on syaoran Li's bed while he himself slept on the floor beside his bed.

All of a sudden Sakura woke up and Li watched the t.v screen closely as her expression changed from sleepiness to panic stricken as she jumped out of his bed only to place her foot on his legs, slip and fall right beside him. He wrapped an arm around her and whispered "You're not getting away that easily I still want my candy Eriol you can't run away from me forever..no you can't...no you can't my candyman hehehehehe"

At this point in time Sakura's face formed a smile (in the movie when she is thinking about how gay he is)

"OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH" stated Sakura in a panicky voice as she walked forward as quickly as she could to take the casette out before it reached the YOU KNOW WHAT! But was pulled back as Syaoran grabbed her around the waist preventing her from reaching the casette as he watched intently clearly shocked that Sakura was smiling in HIS ARMS!

"NONONNONOONOOOOOOOOOOO LET GO OF ME!" she began to shriek at the top of her lungs. But Sayoran's grip around her only seemed to tighten as she continued to kick and scream.

The casette had now reached the part where Sakura was yelling "NOOOO NOW LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEEE! I WILL NEVER KISS YOU OR DATE YOU OR BEFRIEND YOU OR..." but at that precise moment a loud "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE!" was heard from the doorway from none other than the toad herself and Mrs. Kaho.

Syaoran instantly let go of sakura as she fell to the floor. Tomoyo rushed over to theVCR and slid out the casette before Syaoran could manage to see any more and Eriol and her managed to make a run for it.

This left an increasingly pissed Sakura sitting on the floor rubbing her bum and a dissappointed looking Li who looked as if a very scrumpcious ice cream sundae had just been snatched away from him.

"We're waitingggggggg!" stated an ever so ticked Mrs. Kaho.

"ummmm...errr"

"ughhhhhhhhh...ummmmmmm"

"gomen?" stated Sakura sheepishly. ( gomen means sorry)

"Alright I'm just going to pretend that never happened" stated Mrs. Kaho.

"Yes I agree and we have come to a conclusion for your punishment." said the toad not even trying to hide the excitement from her tone of voice.

Sakura's POV

'STUPID, UGLY, SNOTTY, HIDEOUS, DULL BRAINED, LOONY,CRUDDY TOAD!'

"Yes" stated Mrs.Kaho plainly.

"We have decided that since you two can't get along..."

"EVER..."

"We are taking away all of your detentions and instead..."

' Toady I never knew you cared I LOVVE YOU TOADY YOU'RE SMART, KIND, BEAUTIFUL, UNDERSTANDING,...

"and instead...you must do what ever we ask you to do when ever we ask you to do it or else..."

'UNDERSTANDING...MY ASS YOU STUPID, UGLY, SNOTTY, HIDEOUS, DULL BRAINED, LOONY,CRUDDY TOAD! AHHHHHHHHHH'

"OR ELSE...well actually you get6 warnings."

"Yes thefirst time you refuse to obey or are seen fighting or even argueing you will be given a 3 hour detention after school"

We both nodded stiffly.

"The second time you will have to join an extra curricular activity that WE choose"

"The third time you will be assigned extra classroom cleaning chores to do with the company of either me," stated the Toad "or Mrs. Kaho."

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' (THINK SLOW MOTION LOL)

"The fourth time we will be obliged to give you extra homework! MUHAHAHHAAHAHAHHA!"

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY WORST NIGHTMARE! MATH HOMEWORK AHHHHHHHHH!'

"right calm down Mrs. Yang" stated Mrs.Kaho sweat dropping.

" If their is a fifth offence then you will be given lunch duty for the rest of the year"

'NOOOOOOOOOOO NOT CAFETARIA FOOD! IT'S ALIVE ALIVE I TELL YOU!'

'AND...if you reach my favorite noumber 6...not only will you receiveextra community hours on your holidays hhahahaahahahaha...but you will get a phone call home and we have an extra special assignment for you to do that you are just going to lovvvvvvvvvvvvvve! or at least we will MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHA!"

'HOLY CRAP AND TO THINK THAT I THOUGHT THE TOAD WAS EVIL'

"Well toodles...oh and by the way if you're late for class you won't receive detention you'll just have a task to complete on behalf of us instead"

They walked off and I could feel a vein throbbing madly near the temples of my forehead.

"Thanks alot Li" I said sarcastically.

"Hey I don't enjoying getting extra homework and crap more than you do so lay off" he stated with anger in his voice.

We sat there in silence for about 10 minutes but then my peaceful flow of thoughts were interrupted when Li spoke up.

"Hey sakura"

"yeah?" I asked feeling really down.

"ughhh...what happened after you started yelling at me this morning?" he asked giving me a devious smirk.

"None of your business" I stated quickly and got up to leave because I didn't want him to see me blushing furiously behind the few strands of hair I had that were happily covering my face.

Normal POV

"You suck all the fun out of everything sakura"

"No, you suck"

"No you, you Kinomoto Sakura suck"

"Dream on You Syaroan Li suck"

"You suck"

"No, you suck"

"Everybody knows you love to suck" Syaroan replied.

"Yes keep talking to yourself, SUCKER!" Sakura laughed hysterically as Li just stood their watching her. "Ha I win!" she yelled loudly in his face.

"What ever you just got lucky I'll win next time" he stated through gritted teeth.

"uhhh cheee who says that...hmmm...oh yea the lozerrrrrrrrr!"

"ughhhh stop rubbing it in Kinomoto"

"No"

"yes"

No"

"You just said you would"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"shut up"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"MAKE ME!"

"BITE ME"

"MAKE ME"

"ughhh if you two are done you're little dull pointless converstion do you want to get to class?" stated an ever so bored Eriol standing behind them.

"MAKE US!" they both shouted at the same time at a shocked Eriol. Then realized that they were extremely late and both gave each other death glares before storming off into opposite directions.

"ugh in case you haven't noticed we're in the same homeroom not to mention you were just standing outside of are english class" shouted Eriol down the halls as both Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped and fell over anime style.

Sakura's POV

I rushed back over and yanked the door open and walked in only to come face to face with...

"Toady?...ugh I mean Mrs.Yang?...wait where is Mrs.Kaho?" I stated terrified of what the toad might do to me for being late.

" Mrs.Kaho isn't here today she was only here this morning to give me her plans for the day before she left. Infact I was on my way to meet her anyways before i ran into you this morning." She smiled a fake deadly smile that could fool anyone but me. I noticed that Syaoran was standing behind me with terror written all over his features as I could see him from the cornor of my eye.

The toad walked over to Mrs.Kaho's desk and started scribbling away on a piece of scrap paper.

Then she turned around wripped the paper in half and handed one half to me and the other to Syaoran. As for Eriol he had managed to get into his seat without anyone noticing as everyone's eyes were mostly on his best bud and me or it might have been the fact that he sprinted to his desk as soon as froggy headed towards the sensei's desk. Either way I was doomed...doooomed i tell you! The toad gave me a fat ass smirk so I returned it with a fat ass fake smile but her smirk didn't falter.

I looked down at the piece of paper and could not believe what she wanted us to do as punishment for being late. I turned around to see what Syaoran had thought of this only seeing him completely dumbfounded with the exact same expression. We were both speechless.

"Well don't just stand their go outside and discuss what ever you have to and then come back in" froggy stated oh so evily as she pushed me and Syaoran out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'M FINALLY DONE! I THINK THAT WAS ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTERS EVER! I TRIED LOL! **_PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THESE CHANGE OF EVENTS! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I REALLY NEED SOME FEED BACK IN ORDER TO GO ON! REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW_** THANKS A MILLLLLLLLLLLLLLION! LOVE YALLLZZ BYEZZZZ!


	11. SAKURA KINOMOTO: GONE MAD?

_**A SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way !

**_Full Summary:_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! ( Lol ). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

**_HELLO EVERYONE! THANKS YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I THINK IT'S NOT ONE OF MY BEST BUT SYAORAN IS IN FOR IT NEXT CHAPTER LOL YOU'LL SEE! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWW! LOVE YALLZ! BYEZZZZZZZ! S&S FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

_**----****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_I looked down at the piece of paper_ and could not believe what she wanted us to do as punishment for being late. I turned around to see what Syaoran had thought of this only seeing him completely dumbfounded with the exact same expression. We were both speechless.

"Well don't just stand their go outside and discuss what ever you have to and then come back in" froggy stated oh so evily as she pushed me and Syaoran out the door.

"Sooooooooo" I said unsure of what to do.

"There is no way that I'm doing this!" stated Syaoran quickly.

"Oh yes you are! There is no way that I'm spending three hours in detention on my bloody second day of school for disobeying froggy's orders especially with you" I stated all in one big breath.

"Fine but I'm acting it out" he said with a smirk.

"No way I'm not gonna stand up there and sing the itsy bitsy spider in front the whole class" I snapped back.

"Well then I'm not doing anything" he said annoyingly.

"Syaoran" I said after a small pause.

"Yeah?"

"Unless you want that itsy bitsy sissy tape of yours to get out I suggest you do as I say" I said smiling triumphantly.

"You wouldn't dare!" he said panic written all over his face but surprisingly it was gone faster then it appeared.

"nonononononononono. You're not going to show that tape to anyone."

I snorted " and why is that?"

"Because my **_sweet little honey buns" _**I clenched my fists as he said this "I think you're forgetting that you tooo are on that tape."

'Oh crap! he's right! ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I feel like choking him! This is all his fault!"

I was just about to snap back at him when Eriol popped his head out of the class room door and whispered "Mrs. Yang wants you two back in here now. Oh and she also said that you have to be very enthusiastic or you'll get your first penalty... whatever that means." and went back inside.

'Great she wants the bad mannered, unelegant, stupid Kinomoto to entertain her by making a fool out of herself in front of the whole class. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO GIVE HER A TASTE OF HER OWN MEDICINE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN TOADY!'

"MUHAHHAHAAHAHHHAHHAHAHAAH! ughhhhhhh...I mean cough cough cough come on Syaoran let's go" I said smirking despite myself.

Syaoran's POV

'OMG OMG OMG I think she's finally lost it!'

"Hey wait does that mean you're going to si...?" but I was cut short as she had already gone back inside.

'Oh well I hope she knows what she's doing' I thought walking back into the class room.

_**FLASHBACK Syaoran's POV**_

**_I stared at Mrs.Yang in horror as she handed me a scrap piece paper. I looked down and it read:_**

_**As your punishment for being late you two must sing and act out **_

_**my favorite nursery ryhme "The itsy bitsy spider"**_

_**Good luck!**_

_**PS: When performing you must tell your classmates that you chose to do this purely**_

_**out of your own will! NOT MINE!**_

_**HAHHAHAHA!**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

SYAORAN'S POV

I went in and stood beside Sakura who seemed to be very very very happy facing the class.' She's officially lost it.'

Sakura's POV

"Ok everyone. Me and Li here have a special presentation for you"

Everyone just sat their dumbfounded probably thinking how THE Sakura Kinomoto ended up working on something with Li Syaoran her worst enemy. But I payed absolutely no attention to the daggers being sent towards me from all of the girls in the class.

"It is actually a nursery ryhme that we wish to present to you well known as "THE ITSY BITSY SPIDER" I said as I formed an oh so evil smile that even caught Toady off guard.

Everyone gave me stares like I had gone mad.

"STOP STARING!... okay let's begin" I said smiling evily again.

Syaoran's POV

I looked at Kinomoto along with everyone else with my mouth a gap until she shouted "STOP STARING! ...okay let's begin" smiling evily again.and turned around facing me.

"ughhh" I said unsurely as I had absolutely no idea what it was that she wanted me to do until she leaned in as if she were about to kiss me only to quickly move towards my ear and whispered "Grab my waist and waltz with me around the room until we reach Yang! As soon as _**I**_ say _**go**_ ruuuuuuun as far away from her as you can. Got it?"

' She's phycotic! MAD I TELL YOU MAD! AHAHHAHAAHAHAHHA! Alright what ever I'll just play along.'

So I grabbed her waist and her right hand and though gasps were heard I didn't care and so we began to waltz around the room going in a circular motion so that by the end of the nursery rhyme we would have gone around the class room once and come back to the front facing the others.

But then we reached Mrs. Yang and I remembered what she had told me about running away as soon as she said go and surprisingly Sakura's voice got higher and higher and higher and higher as we got closer and closer and closer to Mrs. Yang until she reached the part "THE ITSY BITSY SPIDER WENT UP THE WATER SPOUT DOWN CAME THE RAIN AND WASHED THE SPIDER OUT ! OUT CAME THE SUN AND DRIED UP ALL THE RAIN AND...THE...ITSY...BITSY...SPIDER...WENT...UP...THEEEEEEEEEEEE...SPOUTTTTTTTTTT...AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! ...Go!"

Sakura's POV

"...WENT ...UP...THEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...SPOUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! ... Go!" I finished off singing while we were passing behind the Toad and ran to the front of class dragging Syaoran along with me whom kept giving me questioning stares but I ignored them.

"Well well well..."smiled froggy ever so delighted " that I must say was the worst..."

'Heheheheeh you keep talking to yourself froggy cuz any second now your going to have a heart attack HAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHHA'

"...worst performance that I have everAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked jumping up and down like her pants were on fire while everyone started laughing their heads off although I had a hunch that no one except Eriol knew what had just happened.

' MUAHHAHHAHHAHA NOW WHO'S UNELEGANT, STUPID, AND FILTHY MANNERED? AHAHAHAHHAHA STUPID FROG'

"GET IT OUT GE IT OUT GET IT OUT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked like a mad woman until she ran out of the class room screaming all the way as a few teachers ran after her to see what had happened.

"AHHHAHAhHAHAHAHAH that was price lesss" I stated absent mindedly as tears of joy and laughter rolled out of my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Hey Kinomoto hahahah that was a classic hhahaahaha nice one" stated Eriol who also had tears in his eyes as he laughed his head off.

"ahhahahha okay I admit that was funny but hahhahah what hahahah did you ahahahah do ahahah to ahahah her?" questioned Syaoran.

"Oh gosh how thick are you dude? didn't you see it?" said Eriol.

"See what?"

"aieeee karamba only you and me could have seen it since my seat is in the back but Kinomoto here placed a spider on Mrs. Yang's back when she finished the song and by the time you guys got to the front listening to her rant about how bad your performance was it crawled into her shirt ahahahahahah" he stated laughing again.

"Where on Earth did you get a spider on such short notice?" asked Syaoran staring at me wierdly.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you were afraid of spiders then how could you possibly have..."

"ughhh okay okay I't wasn't a spider sheesh" I said annoyed by all his questioning.

"Well then what was it? As far as I know Sakura Kinomoto was once that 5 year old who use to scream and run away from swaying grass" he said chuckling.

"Hey hey hey that wasn't my fault maybe you've forgotten but someone who looks identical to you had told me that the grass monster hid under the grass and would start moving when ever 5 year olds came bye to eat them and besides I was only fiveeeee!" I stated glaring at Syaoran.

"Oh yeah I kinda forgot I said that...ahahah...you didn't go out all summer unless some one carried you...aahahhahahhaa!"

"Stop laughing that was the worst summer I ever had!" I said hotly.

"ahahahaah and why is that?" asked Syaoran and Eriol at the same time.

"Because Syaoran here was their to make it a living hell hey hey hey you stupid baka you tricked me grrrrrrr why am I even talking to you" I said walking off to my seat but then suddenly everything went quiet.

'whoa what just happned everyone just shut up...I can't even hear a pin drop...oh crap why is everyone looking at me...oh crap oh carp oh crap theirs someone behind me isn't their?' I felt a tap on my shoulder. 'UH OH!'

I turned around slowly only to come face to face with...DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN DUNNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!

!--------------------------------> "SYAORAN! YOU DUMB ASSS! AHHHH YOU JUST SCARED THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF MEEEEEEEEE! COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I yelled as I chased him out side of the class room and the class erupted into laughter again.

But then I bumped into someone. "gomen I wasn't looking where i was going. I'm so sorry..." I would have gone on but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who I had bumped into. (A/N: uh oh I think It's froggy!)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

"TOMOYO!" (ahahhaha got ya!)

"Oh hey Sakura! what's up?" she chirped happily.

"Nothing much but what are you doing outside of class?" I asked curious.

"Oh not much I was just headed back to class when I bumped into you" she giggled.

'Okay well see you"

"Yeah bye I'll see you at lunch"

"Sure" I waved bye to her and headed back to class thinking Syaoran was probably hiding behind Eriol or something.

'Sissy boy' i thought.

I was about to walk back into class when I noticed that everyone were in their seats with their English textbooks out...'UH OH'.

I decided to crawl on my hands and feet to my desk with out being noticed and it was going pretty dandy to until I reached my chair and saw two high heeled shoes facing me from the other side of my desk. Well actually one high heeled shoe since the other heel was broken. I decided to give up and face the monster that now stood before me as I rose up slowly and very very cautiously keeping space between the two of us in case the evil Toad decided to attack .

"ehehehhehehehe" I giggled nervously. "ughh nice to see you...here...on this fine...dandy ..day..ehehehe." I said feeling the sweat on my forehead.

"Kinomoto " she said so suddenly that I almost fell over.

"See you in detention" she said smirking and then handed me a detention slip before walking off.

"whew that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" I whispered more to myself then anyone else.

Suddenly a paper airplane hit me in the head. 'grrr' I picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_**Hey honey buns! I just saved your life by doing Mrs. Yang a favour while you were chatting away with Tomoyo. You owe me a favour. But don't get all happy sappy yet. Read the detention slip.**_

'Favour psshh like that's ever gonna happen' I thought as i looked down at the pink detention slip that lay in my hand some what crumpled.

'Greaaaaaaaaaaat I've got four hours detention with my worst nightmare after school. YAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAY!' Note the sarcasm.

The rest of English passed by smoothly except for the usual getting- hit- in- the- head- with -all -sorts -of -paper- and -objects -that -just -magically- seem -to fly -out -of -Syaoran,- Eriol, -and -Roy's -hands- thing. I think we're all back to square one.

I walked out of English and headed towards math. 'ughhhhh I hate math. Who ever created math anyways? Who gives a dam about math? I'll tell you who does! Stupid conceited cocky bastards like Syaoran Li that walk around like their all superior then everyone with their hot looks and amber eyes and chestnut colored messy hair that's to die for and what not because they actually excel in the dum subject. For all I care people like him should be hung upside down and forced to count to the highest number that you can count to A HUNDRED! MUAHHAHHAHAAHAHHAHA!' (a/n sakura really is bad in math ne? lol)

I walked into my math class and noticed that I was on "TIME YES HAHAHA!" I started jumping up and down until Mrs. Yang walked in and I ran to my seat quickly.

"Okay class take out your math textbooks and turn to page 3 hundred and ninty four" she said in a tone that I could have sworn was identical to the tone that professor Snape uses in the third Harry Potter movie when he takes over lessons for Professor Lupin. (lol sorry just wanted to add that LoL)

"pssssssss" I heard a psssssssss from across me no doubt from Eriol. I decided to ignore him.

"pssssssssssssssssss"This time it was from Syaoran be hind me.

"pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"This time it was both of them.

'hehehehehhehe keep ignoring them Saku they'll give up soon enough' I thought.

Normal POV

50 PSSSSSSSSSSES, 20 PAPER AIRPLANES, 42 SPIT BALLS,13 SOCKS (Don't even ask LOL), and 393 POKES IN THE BACK AND SIDE LATER!

The young youthful Sakura Kinomoto sat in her seat as young lads Eriol and Syaoran were determindly poking her sides waiting for her to crack with some what bored faces seeing as how she had not bothered to show any emotion what so ever except for the usual twitching of the eye and scratching on her desk for the past hour and 9 minutes.

'Stay...ow...calm...ow...saku...ow...only...ow...1...ow..minute...ow...left...ow...then...ow..I...ow...get..ow...revenge...ow..yes...ow...vengance WILL BE MINE...OWWWWWWWW! YES THE BELL! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! PREPARE TO DIE SYAORAN LI MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY I think that was an okay chappie not one of my best but next period (a.k.a next chappie) SYAORAN SHA'LL DIE! MUHAHAHHAAHHAH! HYPERTHETICALLY SPEAKING OF COURSE! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. THE HORROR OF A MASTER PRANK

_**A SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way !

**_Full Summary:_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! ( Lol ). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! LOVE YALLZZZZZZZ! ENJOY THE CHAPPIE! S&S FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Normal POV

50 PSSSSSSSSSSES, 20 PAPER AIRPLANES, 42 SPIT BALLS,13 SOCKS (Don't even ask LOL), and 393 POKES IN THE BACK AND SIDE LATER!

The young youthful Sakura Kinomoto sat in her seat as young lads Eriol and Syaoran were determindly poking her sides waiting for her to crack with some what bored faces seeing as how she had not bothered to show any emotion what so ever except for the usual twitching of the eye and scratching on her desk for the past hour and 9 minutes.

'Stay...ow...calm...ow...saku...ow...only...ow...1...ow..minute...ow...left...ow...then...ow..I...ow...get..ow...revenge...ow..yes...ow...vengance WILL BE MINE...OWWWWWWWW! YES THE BELL! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! PREPARE TO DIE SYAORAN LI MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA'S POV

I was walking back to school with Tomoyo dragging a wagon of balloons (winkwink). It was now 12:30 sharp I noticed as I glanced at my watch. 'That means I have 10 minutes to locate target Syaoran Li and 20 minutes to follow through with my plan heheehheehhehe I can't wait to see the look on Syaoran's face and the best part is he won't know who hit him ahaahhhahahahha'

"Hey Tomoyo"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Do you think we'll be able to pull this off without getting caught by any senseis?"

"Oh absolutely the plan is absolutely fool proof!" she stated with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well all we have to do is get on to the school's roof without being noticed and then we can lock the door from the outside so that no one can enter the roof"

"Yeah I guess. Hey but what about Chiharu, Noako, and Rika?Did they say they were coming?" (A/N: I don't want to go on and introduce them all but in this fic Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika are old friends of Sakura and Tomoyo that just transferred into their school after moving in grade 5 kk? sorry and thanks for understanding.)

"Yup!and guess what?"

"What?" I asked estatically.

"They said they managed to get their hands on bunnipop malicious carrot snoodle furry 500x modelled water guns! Not to mention the water guns will be stuffed with gunk" Tomoyo chirped jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh my god! That's awesome! So we can start off with the balloons and then when they run out we can shower them with the water guns!"

"I know I can't wait to see the look on their faces" Tomoyo said laughing cheerfully.

"Yeah! and the best part is they won't know who did this prank because we won't be visible to them from the roof!"I started laughing hysterically along with Tomoyo.

We arrived at school soon enough and met up with Chiharu, Noako, and, Rika.

"Come on you guys the coast is clear!" I whispered from across the hall trying to get to the roof with out being spotted by any hall monitors or worse froggy!. Yeah it's true every teacher in the school goes out for lunch except the frog. Weird eh? Makes me wonder how she stays so dam thin with a chubby frog face. Just imagine a thin model type lady walking around with an over sized ugly... scratch that hidious face strutting around with her hair tied up into a tight bun. Yup that my friends would be the horror of froggy.

"SAKURA!"

"Rika why on Earth are you yelling! Have you lost your mind!" I whispered in frustration.

"Well we've been trying to get your attention since like forever! Hurry up the hall monitor just went to the washroom we can sneak upstairs now" replied Tomoyo angerly.

"Oh sorry" I stated sheepishly as we sprinted as fast as we could across the hall and through the big red door that held a sign reading 'DO NOT ENTER! DOORWAY LEADS TO ROOF! DO NOT ENTER OR ELSE THY SHALL BE RISKING SEVERE PUNISMENT!'

"Their they are!" stated Chiharu quickly.

"Yeah okay let's choose are targets"

"I get Syaoran" I sated quickly.

"I get Eriol!" stated Tomoyo grinning evily.

"Okay I guess I'll take Jake" said Rika.

"I'm covering hiro" stated Noako.

"I guess I'll take Yamazaki then" grumbled Chiharu.

"What about Roy?" I asked.

"What about him?" I heard an amused voice from behind me.

I turned around slowly. It couldn't be who I thought it was could it? I mean I hadn't seen her in what 6 years now?

"OH MY GOD MEILING!" we all screeched at the exact same time and tackled Meiling to the floor hugging her breathless. It wasn't until Meiling started turning blue that we immediately stood up.

"Ow I come back after six years and this is what I get" stated Meiling teasingly as she rubbed her aching back.

"Oh I'm so glad you're back Meiling!"

"Yeah but what are you doing here?"

"How long are you here for?"

"Did you move back?"

"How long have you been here for?"

"How did you know we were up here?"

"Whoa whoa whoa one question at a time! sheesh. On second thought no questions now! I'll fill you in later right now let's get this prank over with!" she chirped as she rushed over to grab some balloons stuffed with god knows what type of disgusting...stuff?

"But how did you know about the pran...?"

"Sakura come on at this rate we'll never get them!"

"awww fine okay come on girls!" I stated happily.

"Oh yeah and I'm covering Roy!" Meiling said happily.

"Okay girls on the count of three..." Noako yelled " 1...2...3!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran's POV

"Hey Eriol where's Tomoyo and Sakura?" I asked as I glanced around watching my friends pig out on their lunches since i was already done and frankly bored.

"Shesadheasgoinhomeforunch" he stated through a mouth full of sushi and chocolate? ewwwwwwwwww.

"Hey Eriol I think you should move" I stated calmly while a grin tugged at the edges of my mouth.

"Why?" he asked bewildered.

"Because theirs a soccer ball heading towards your head." (Little does Syaoron know that it is actually a balloon painted to look like a soccer ball. ehehehheheehehehheh the evilness of it all!)

"Oh no way Syaoran I'm not falling for that one again. Last time you said that you stole my lunchahhhhhhhhhhh" he yelled as he was hit in the head with a coke filled balloon wetting him from head to foot.

"Holy shit!" yelled Eriol.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I think it fell from the sky" stated Hiro dumbly still staring at Eriol's wet form.

"No duh!" stated Roy in a matter of fact voice.

"Did you know that in the early 1800s people would store water by dumping it into balloons with liquid soap and would have baths by throwing water balloons at each oth..." started Yamazaki.

"Shut it Yamazaki no one wants to hear your tall tales right now" said Jake annoyed trying to spot the intruders.

"No way!" said Roy looking amused.

"What what is it?" I asked urgently.

"I think that balloon just came from the school rooohfffffffffffffffff!" he said as he was hit dead on his face with a balloon filled with strawberry jam? lol.

"ahahhahahahahahahahahaahahhahahahahahhahaahhahhaahahh!" Eriol laughed hysterically rolling on the ground clutching his stomache.

"ewwwwwwwwwww I'm all sticky!" stated Roy exasperated.

Noraml POV

"ahahhahahaahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' that would be the sound of Eriol being hit in the stomache with a balloon filled with macaroni and cheese?

"aahahhahahahahahah" laughed Hiro, Yamazaki, Jake, and Syaoron and as if on cue all four were hit in the head with balloons.

"ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I've got sour milk all over me!" shrieked Yamazki.

" I got hit by prune juice. ewwwwww I smell like that hobo down the street." yelled Jake in frustration.

"Oh my gosh my new shirt is ruined. wahhhhhhhh the horror! It's covered in maple syrup! Noooo don't die my beautiful shirty wirty cuddly shirty! wahhhhhhhh!" wailed Hiro as he cried over his ruined shirt. Yes Hiro has an issue with shirts. He names them and cuddles with them at night. Yes we all have are share of issues.

"KINOMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Syaoran loud enough for the whole world to hear. Yes indeed birds flew into hiding, bears woke up from hibernation (yes in spring lol), glass shattered, people fainted, and everyone outside the school rushed in to leave our young gang of conceited jerks to fight back on their own by locking them out of the school and watching them be tormented from every window in the school. (Just to let you know Syaoran was hit by a balloon filled with green slimy goo)

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun mennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" yelled Syaoran to every one as they headed in opposite directions running all over the place.

"SYAORAN!"

"NOOO GO ON WITH OUT ME! AT LEAST I'LL DIE KNOWING I FOUGHT FOR MY PRIDE!" yelled back Syaoran as he had tripped and his shoe was stuck in a tree branch.

"Your a good man Syaoran!" yelled Roy and Jake as they sprinted off Eriol, Yamazki, and Hiro following suit.

"WHAT? COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS I WILL NOT DIE ALONE GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" he shrieked after them as he struggled to break free. But was instantly spotted and hit in the head with 5 balloons back to back. (miracle whip, ketchup, smushed bananas, stinky socks dipped in honey, and a thick vanilla milkshake with what looked like cat hairablls.)

"Syaoran CATCH!" yelled Jake as he through him a rope. (wonder where that came from. lol)

Syaoran instantly grabbed a hold of it and as he was dragged under the school roof outside the main entrance door he was now being squirted at with hot colored pink paint by what he caught a glimpse of to be a water gun.

"Holy crap!" he stated wiping his face with his hands.

"OH MY GOSH GET AWAY FROM ME HIRO!"

"What why?"

"Me tooo shoooooe away!"

"Why?"

"because you smell like rotten cheese!"

"I do?" he stated dumbly as he sniffed himself. "hahahahah I do! I feel funny ahahhah."

At this point in time all young men near Hiro roll their eyes and step away from him very very very very slowwwwwwwwly!

"Hey guys you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup" they all answered back with revenge written all over their faces except for Hiro who seemed to be staring at his shirt with tears in his eyes.

"Hiro stop sulking I'll bye you a new shirt! geez."

"Really! Oh Syaoran I love you!"

"Hey hey don't even think about hugging me I'm not gay"

"Who said I was gay?" asked Hiro suddenly confused.

"grrrrrrrrr just shut it okay?"

"Okay but just so you know i get to name the shirt!"

"What ever! Good now let's go sneak in from the back of the school." stated Syaoran sprinting off but not before they all heard Hiro whisper "I think I'll name it Joey!" (and our young hero wonders why people think he's gay. LOL!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE ON THE SCHOOL ROOF

Normal POV

"Oh my gosh their gone!" shrieked Sakura panicking.

"Don't worry Sakura they're probably still hiding under the roof they'll come out soon enough"

"I hope you're right Meiling" stated a just as panicked Tomoyo.

"chill you guys" stated Rika smiling up at them.

"Yeah plus you have to admit that was sooooooooooo frikin hilarioussssss!" stated Noako.

"I know did you see the way Syaoran's face turned all red when he yelled your name!"

"Oh my gosh that was so funnyyyyyyyyyyy! My cousin is sooooooo adorable! ahahah!" yelled Meiling.

"ahahahhaha I know hahahahha" laughed Tomoyo.

"Yeah ahahhahahahcough cough cough." Sakura coughed hysterically.

"Sakura are you alright?" stated Tomoyo worried as she patted Sakura on the back and the others crouched in to take a look at her concern written all over their faces.

After a while Sakura finally seemed to have controlled her coughing and choked out "Meiling did you just say Syaoran was your cousin?"

Everyone now turned their attention to a shocked Meiling clearly un aware that she had let that slip.

"ughh nooooooooo when di dI say that? stop kidding around Sakura!" she laughed it off nervously.

"Just now you said your cousin is sooooo adorable!" Sakura mimiked how Meiling said it.

"I did not Sakura you have to clean out your ears...I said...ugh...ummm..." But meiling was saved the torture of responding as the roof door burst open and their stood none other than...DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

FROGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGY!

(NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'M KIDDING! LOL)

Their in front of the girls stood Syaoran, Roy, Eriol, Yamazaki, Jake, and Hiro each covered in...let's just say dirty thingssssssssss...as they each held up one of the girls water guns pointing at their own targets with big avengful devious grins on their faces that clearly read... THIS-IS-SOO-NOT-OVER-YET! And with out further ado the girls were attacked by their own gunky water guns.

The only sound that could be heard all over town was "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Now imagine that in 6 high pitched soul-sucking girly shrieks going on for the next 10 minutes non-stop. Yeah your ears would hurt too.

"ENOUGH!" A loud shriek was heard from the roof door way and their stood none other than DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

"FROGGY!" they all shrieked at once.

"HEY THAT'S MY NAME FOR HER!" Once again at the exact same time.

"As much as I love hearing your nick names for me it's quite sickening, you're late for class, and you are breaking about 10 school rules. Now would you mind getting up? and then come down to the principal's office" she stated very very very irritated and walked off.

Indeed at this point in time our young energetic teenagers relized the positions in which they were well...positioned. Let's see...Tomoyo (whom was covered in blue paint, coke, green goo, and sour milk) was lying on top of Eriol strangling him from the neck...Chiharu (whom was covered in Jam and orange paint) was positioned in a way in which she was pulling Yamazaki's hair out...Rika (whom was covered in green paint, ketchup, and prune juice) was lying under Jake's stomache...Noako (whom was covered in yellow paint, expired cream cheese, maple syrup and sushi was being held in the air from around the waist by Hiro...and last but not least the beautiful Sakura Kinomoto (whom was covered in hot pink colored paint, green slimy goo, miracle whip, ketchup, honey, vanilla milkshake, cat hairballs, and smushed bananas) was lying under Syaoran blushing furiously with Syaoran's hands on either side of her preventing her from getting up.

Instantly everyone got up and sprinted downstairs without saying a word to each other not noticing that a certain amber eyed boy and emerald eyed girl still lay up on the school roof staring into each others eyes.

"Like what you see?" stated Syaoran with a cocky grin.

"NO! Now get off of me!" stated Sakura angerly although still blushing madly as she tried to push him off but failed miserably.

"What about my favour?" he asked his smirk becoming wider by the second.

"What about your favour?" she snorted. " I owe you no favour"

"Yes you do for me helping you with Froggy this morning."

"If I agree will you get off of me!" she stated getting really pissed now.

"You read my mind honey buns!" he stated staring at her beauty.

"Ugh Fine! now get off!" but instantly regretted it as she saw him smirk deviously at her before getting off of her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked nervously.

"I'll let you know when the time is right" he said before the two of them walked off down towards the principal's office silently Syaoran thinking of what he wanted her to do for him and Sakura thinking that she had just made that biggest mistake in her life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry I took sooo long to update I was kinda busy but I'm done this now! whooo hoooo and I've got alot of inspiration for awesome new chappies! Also I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY CUZ MEILING IS IN DA HOUSE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! OKAY JUST DO ME A FAVOUR AND REVIEW FOR A QUICKER UPDATE! THANKS LOVE YOU ALLL TONSSSSS! THANKS YOU FOR SUPPORTING MEEE SOOOOOOO MUCH!


	13. NASTY FROGGY AND THE HORROR OF THE BET

_**A SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way !

**_Full Summary:_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! ( Lol ). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Instantly everyone got up and sprinted downstairs without saying a word to each other not noticing that a certain amber eyed boy and emerald eyed girl still lay up on the school roof staring into each others eyes.

"Like what you see?" stated Syaoran with a cocky grin.

"NO! Now get off of me!" stated Sakura angerly although still blushing madly as she tried to push him off but failed miserably.

"What about my favour?" he asked his smirk becoming wider by the second.

"What about your favour?" she snorted. " I owe you no favour"

"Yes you do for me helping you with Froggy this morning."

"If I agree will you get off of me!" she stated getting really pissed now.

"You read my mind honey buns!" he stated staring at her beauty.

"Ugh Fine! now get off!" but instantly regretted it as she saw him smirk deviously at her before getting off of her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked nervously.

"I'll let you know when the time is right" he said before the two of them walked off down towards the principal's office silently Syaoran thinking of what he wanted her to do for him and Sakura thinking that she had just made that biggest mistake in her life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NORMAL POV

" Do you have any idea of how much trouble you have caused?" questioned Mr. Saucker the school principal as 12 teenagers sat staring at the floor with mock guilty expressions actually trying to surpress their laughter.

"But it's not are fault Mr. Saucker!" responded Syaoran.

"I see and who's fault is it then? hmmm?" he questioned clearly ticked off.

"THEIRS!" both the girls and boys yelled at the exact same time pointing accusing fingers at the opposite gender.

"Okay you know what right now I want you all to get cleaned up and get to your classes. Then after school you will all be attending a detention with Mrs.Yang who has kindly offered to watch over you delinquints. You are all to be there for no less than 2 hours except for Mrs. Kinomoto and Mr.Li whom already have a 4 hour detention with her. So I'm letting you two off for now seeing as how you are already swamped in a detention after school. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mr_. Suckerrrrrr" _they all chanted putting alot of emphasis on the word _sucker _as they rushed out of his office before he could protest and burst into fits of laughter when they got outside.

"Oh my gosh that was so funny ahahaha the expression on his face was priceless when we called him a sucker ahahhaha" stated Meiling as she laughed along with everyone else.

After changing one by one everyone split up as Rika, Noako, Jake, and Hiro went to business class. Tomoyo, Meiling, and Roy went to History class and as for Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura they all headed for their gym locker rooms.

Sakura's POV

I walked silently down the halls a bit further ahead of Syaoran trying my hardest to get into the girl's locker room before him and Eriol caught up with me.

"Hey Sakura!" 'ughhh why won't he just leave me alone grrr' I thought as I turned around slowly.

"What?" I asked pissed off.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked quickly as Eriol seemed to have dissappeared somehow.

"Excuse me?" I asked totally caught off guard.

"I said do you have any lollipops?" he said again grining widely.

"No you didn't you just asked me if I would go out with you!" I said feeling a blush creeping it's way up my rosy cheeks.

"Having romantic thoughts are we?" he asked giving me a devious smirk.

"ewww nooo not with you at least...what ever... the dirtiness of the crap you put on me is probably getting to my head!" I said as I walked off.

"So you admit you were having dirty thoughts about me?" he asked as he pulled my dangling arm back towards him and held me tightly from around the waist facing him.

"Syoaran Li!"

"Yes my honey buns?"

"Unless you let go of me right now I will be forced to subject you to eternal pain" I said through gritted teeth looking down as to not let him spot me blushing.

"Right... and how may I ask do you intend on accomplishing thatahhhhhhhh" he yelled as he rolled around on the ground in pain holding his certain place...that ummm females do not possess...yeah.

"Mrs.Kinomoto!"

'aww crap'

I turned around slowly only to come face to face with DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!

"Eriol! you baka you scared the hell outta me I thought you were froggy"

"ahahahahahha yea...umm the thing about that is...ummm...you see.."

"I'll take it from here" stated Froggy popping out from behind Eriol.

'whoa I never knew she was that flexible'

"Mrs.Kinomoto?"

"ye ye yess?" I asked stuttering a bit.

"I saw what you did to Mr.Li"

"I ...don't know what you're talking about frog...I mean umm... Mrs.Yang" I said innocently and could here snickering from behind me. 'stupid Li'

"Sure you don't and I'm the new principal" she gave a hearty chuckle.

"Oh. My. Fikin. Gosh! You're the new principal?" I shrieked.

"Sakura it's called sarcasm" stated Syaoran who was now standing beside me.

"ahahahah yea...ugh I knew that" I laughed sheepishly.

"Sure you did Mrs.Kinomoto. Now you know the system...(Insert Sakura giving Li a death glare and Eriol falling over from too much laughter dirtying the floor with ...dirt?) since you two have caused a second offence you are now to join a extra curricular activity that I choose. Now please go get changed and get outside so that we can begin class. Oh and if you're not out in exactly 3 minutes you will have another task to perform for me and I doubt that you would be able to get out of it this time Kinomoto" she said and then sprinted outside.

Normal POV

Both Sakura and Syaoran rushed into the girls change rooms.

"Li I know you like stalking me but this is really too much!" yelled Sakura as Syaoron had just rushed into the girl's showers, a girly scream was heard and he ran out faster then a speeding bullet when he realized he was in the wrong change room yelling apologies behind him aimed at the young ladies who were currently in the showers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GYM CLASS OUTSIDE Sakura's POV

"Great only 15 more minutes, 8 more laps, and 1 game of soccer to go before class is over" I mean don't get me wrong I love gym and all but the smell of rotting things on my body is really really nauseating.

"HEY SAKURA!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as I fell over. It was none other than Syaoran. I watched as he stood their laughing his head off but not before Eriol came up and accidentally knocked him over. Now it was my turn to laugh. And I would if he handn't landed on ME! I instantly pushed him off and headed towards froggy to be given further instructions.

"Okay girls today we're going to play soccer with Mr.Tuki's class. (joyful squeals were heard in the background) I will be dividing you up into two teams. The first team will consist of Sakura, Kimberly, Stacy, Lavendar,..." she continued as I glanced over to the other pitch where Mr.Tuki was doing the same with the guys. 'I just hope I don't end up facing Syaoran's team' I thought grimly as I watched him run around the pitch showing off his soccer moves to Eriol and some other guys and I guess I must've lost track of time because before I knew it Syaoran and Eriol stood in front of me mouthing "good luck" and "prepare to lose honey buns" in forward positions. I gave them one wide ass smirk before the whistle was blown and I Sakura Kinomoto was racing across the field ball in posession as the guys chased after me and the girls ran up ahead waiting for me to pass the ball to them.

"Sakura over here!" yelled out Kimberly but she was instantly blocked out of my view as Eriol headed towards me form my right side. 'oh great'

I looked over to see if anyone else was open and indeed to my left stood Lavendar. I passed the ball to her after running around some of the other guys and...

"SCORE! WHOOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched along with the other girls while I started walking back into position but not before I whispered into Syaoran's ear "Now who's losing?" I smirked at him and could have sworn I saw him blush!

YES. THE. SYAORAN. LI. WAS. BLUSHING! B. L. U. S .H I .N. G ! but maybe I was just imagining it because it dissappeared as soon as it had appeared and was instead replaced with one of his cocky devious smirks. 'what ever' I thought as the whistle blew once more but this time Syaoran seemed to have taken possession of the ball and was sprinting across the field towards the net faster then you can say "Holy Gwakamoly!".

I stared in disbelief as he scored hands down without any problems. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought It would be.

**15 minutes later (school bell has rung but everyone is too determined to beat the opposing team to leave yet) Sakura's POV**

The score was tied 9 to 9. That's when I saw not only Tomoyo, but Meiling, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Roy, Jake, Hiro, and Yamazki head over to the benches with popcorn, pop, and pizza watching the game. 'What THE HELL are they doing?" I thought bewildered as I saw the guys sitting on the bench below the girls all muching on their own food as both held up two signs. The girls were holding up a sign written in pink sparkly writing that said: GO SAKURA! PREPARE TO LOSE SYAORAN LI! GIRLS RULE! WHOOOOOO" while the one the guys were holding up read "GO SYAORAN! PREPARE TO BE CLOBBERED SAKURA KINOMOTO! MOVE YOUR FAT ASS SAKU! AHAHAHAHA!" I could feel the fury inside of me build up and couldn't wait to beat the shit out of Syaoran. 'You are sooo going down Li no one messes with Kinomoto Sakura!'

**MEAN WHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PITCH SYAORAN'S POV**

I was staring at Kinomoto from the other side of the field. She sure is one heck of a player. So far we're tied 9 to 9. I scored 8 times while Eriol did once form my team and the same with Sakura. She scored 8 and that brunette I think her name is Lavendar or something scored the ninth.

I was still staring at her waiting for Mr. Tuki to blow his whistle signalling that our little 5 minute break was over when I noticed she was staring over at the benches as her expression changed from horror to fury to determination. Out of curiosity I looked over and you won't believe what I saw. The guys were seated their below Sakura's friends holding up a sign that read: "GO SYAORAN! PREPARE TO BE CLOBBERED SAKURA KINOMOTO! MOVE YOUR FAT ASS SAKU! AHAHAHAHA!" I couldn't help but show them a thumbs up when I made eye contact with them. But this gave me an idea one that I knew would be more favourable towards me. I walked up to Sakura while the senseis were in converstion about some cheerleading thing.

"Hey Sakura!" she replied by scowling at me.

"What do you want? Your not here to accept defeat are you?" she asked me grinning widely.

"Oh nonoonoononono instead I Syaoran Li have a proposition for you"

"And what would that be?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Let's make this a bet. If the guys win the game then you and your friends have to invite me and my friends over for a sleepover starting today untill Monday morning!"

"NO WAY!"

"awww to afraid you're gonna lose honey buns?" I asked her seductively.

"NO! FINE! DEAL! But if you lose" I saw an evil glint in her eyes as she continued " you and your buddies are gonna be our ( as in Sakura and her friends) slaves for a whole week!"

"Fine I accept." I stated smirking widely as I sprinted off back in position ready for the whistle to go off.

The whistle blew and we were head on I took possession of the ball and headed across the field but not before Sakura intercepted it and went the other way. 'grrr' I ran after her along with the rest hot on our heals. But I guess I ran too fast because I knocked into her causing the both of us to fall over.

Sakura's POV

"Syaoran you baka!" I screeched as I got up watching Eriol take possesion of the ball and about to shoot it in until he tripped and Stacy was taking it the other way.

"Stacy shoooot!" I yelled at her but she seemed to have gone numb with pressure and it didn't really help that she had the worst aim in the class. "Stacy shooooooooooooot dam it!" I yelled again but she seemed to be in some sort of trance. I ran over to her and took the ball from her and was about to shoot it in when the nastiest thing happened. One of the guys grabbed my ass! YES. MY. ASS. THAT. IS. OFF. LIMITS. TO. ANYONE. BUT ME. I nearly screeched my head off before I realized that it had been Syaoran and he had just made his way over to the net about to make his shot.

"SCORE!" A loud ear piercing screech was heard indictaing that the boys had won.

"SYOARAN LI!" I yelled running after him across the field.

"AHAHAHAHHAH! YOU KNOW THAT SAYING SAKURA? CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! AHAHHA" he screeched as he ran around singing "Catch me if you can! LALALAALLALAALLALAALALALLAALALA CATCH ME CATCH YOU LAALALALLALALALALALAALALA!"

"YOU BETTER RUN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" I yelled after him as I felt a vein throbbing near my temple threatening to burst.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH I'M SOOO SCARED SAKURA'S GONNA MAGICALLY TURN ME INTO A PILE OF DUNG FOR BEATING HER AT A GAME SHE _SUCKS_ AT! AHAHAHAHH" he yelled putting alot of emphasis on the word _sucks!._

"I DO NOT SUCK AT SOCCER SYAORAN LI! AT LEAST I DON'T USE DIRTY TRICKS YOU PEVERTED ASS HOLE!"

"I KNOW YOU ENJOYED IT SAKURA JUST ADMIT IT AND MAYBE I'LL TREAT YOU TO ICE CREAM!" he yelled over his shoulder sprinting still faster.

Normal POV

"ooooooooooh strawberry ice cream?"she yelled back " I MEAN NOOOOO! NO WAY! ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screeched as she literally pounced on him choking him to death.

"can't choke breathe choke need choke air choke ahhh" She finally noticed he was going blue and let go of him.

"Thank you!" he stated as he rubbed his aching neck.

"What ever! Don't think this is over I'm still getting back at you...hehehe when you least expect it" she stated evilly.

The both of them sprinted towards the benches hand in hand! Like love sick birds staring into each other eyes dreamily. Awwww young love.

(YEAH RIGHT! AHAHHAHA)

Actually it was more like Syaoran tripping Sakura and telling her she had a fat ass! Then Sakura jumping on his back and pulling half the hair out of his scalp. Then Syaoran falling over yelping in pain. Then Sakura jumping off of him and trying to get away but Syaoran grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a tight hug that is until...DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

"Awww how KWAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" shrieked all the girls and Sakura nad Syaoran leapt away from each other blushing madly and pretending that nothing happened as they made their way over to their friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned Sakura grabbing a slice of pizza and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Oh well we just got off 4th period early didn't you here the announcement?" asked Meiling.

"No I guess I was to busy trying to win that soccer match" stated Sakura grimly.

"aww come on Saku you tried your best. Syaoran was probably just better because he's the captain of the soccer team." stated Tomoyo and Rika.

"This freak of nature is not a better player then me!" Sakura hissed in a low voice to all of them.

"What do you mean Sakura?" asked Chiharu

"What I mean is that ..._that _excuse for a human being used dirty tricks to get that last shot!" she hissed back.

"oooooooh really?" questioned Noako suddenly putting down her book and listening in interest.

"Okay class come on in... me and Mr. Tuki have an announcement to make please file into the benches" yelled out froggy to all of the students.

Everyone started to walk in slowly but I knew I had to run if I didn't want to end up sitting beside Syaoran and Eriol. 'Yessssssssssss!' my mind screamed as I found the perfect spot all alone on the top bench but my celebrating was cut off when I heard my name being called.

"Kinomoto come down here" stated froggy. 'noooooooooooooooooooooooo' (think slow motion lol)

Everyone was now seated and I could feel everyones eyes on me again. Did I tell you I have a rare disease called staring-a-lotus? Yeah well I do and it means I hate when people stare at me. I go through a series of emotions from being extra concious, to shy, to embarressed, to ticked, to angry, to extremely pissed, to phycotic! Yes that is how the cycle works.

"Okay class me and Mrs.Yang have noticed a lot of improvement in your fitness abilities" stated Mr. Tuki the boys' class sensei.

"Yes and we have a special surprise for you all" stated froggy an evil glint in her eyes that only me, Syaoran, and Eriol seemed to noticed.

'Why the hell is she making me stand up here when she's telling the class this announcement!' I thought irritated as all eyes were darting between the two senseis and me.

"Well first of all you are all aware that we here at Tomoeda High (A/N: Is that the spelling Tomoeda? please let me know in a review. Thank you) have never had a cheerleading squad right?"

No one moved. Everyone froze except for the girls excluding me. Not a single sound of breathing could be heard.

"I'll take that as a yes" continued Mr.Tuki "we have decided that we are going to form a cheerleading squad and we are holding tryouts" he said with a big grin.

"How does that involve us?" yelled out a random student.

"Well by us if you mean you boys you will be involved in this because you are all trying out tooo" squealed froggy.

"Your joking right?" yelled out Eriol horror written all over his features.

"No not at all in fact this will be our first ever boys and girls cheerleading squad." stated Mr.Tuki.

"Now we will also be needing to pair you all up one boy and girl to practice a cheer for the tryouts and we have already picked your partners"

Groans were heard from most of the guys while the girls just sat their excitment written all over their faces.

"Now go get changed!" yelled froggy.

"Aren't you going to tell us who we're partnered with?" asked a pretty brunette named Kimberly.

"NO! MUHHAHAHAHAAHAHA! cough cough cough I mean it will be posted up next Monday outside the gym doors. Have a cruddy weekend allll eheheehehehehe" stated froggy before prancing off. (she's high lol)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SCIENCE CLASS SYAORAN"S POV Last Period

I entered the classroom with Eriol only to find Sakura already seated. I couldn't resist smirking as I noticed the sullen look on her face.

"What's up kinomoto?" questioned Eriol as we slid into our seats.

"None of your dam business" replied sakura ticked and looked straight ahead not even looking at Eriol or me.

Sakura's POV

"Good afternoon everyone" greeted Mr. Parker our science sensei.

"Good afternoon" everyone chanted back in unision.

"Okay class today I am giving you a small in class assingment. It is worth 5 percent of your grade so I suggest you at least try to work well in the group of six I assign to you." groans could be heard in the background.

'yes a chance to get away from Li thank you god' I thought but my bubble burst when I heard the names of the people in my group.

"Oh and the last group is Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Jake, Hiro, and Sakura." he ended with a sophisticated smile.

"No no no no no no no" I chanted as I banged my head on the desk lightly and continued to do so until the sensei asked me why I hadn't joined my group yet and I jetted over with my chair.

I think this would be a good time to describe the appearance of my fellow group members. Let's see Jake hmmm he has shaggy auburn hair like mine is an inch shorter then Syaoran and has dark brown eyes with a tint of red. Yamazaki has black hair that sticks up in all ends, is an inch taller then Syaoran and never opens his eyes. Hiro has blonde shaggy hair with sky blue eyes and is the same height as Eriol. As for Syaoran and Eriol you already know what they look like so I assume you don't want me to talk about them again. I mean I'm sick of them already! Unless you want to hear more about them becuase your apart of there fan club eh? NOOOOOOO you're supposed to be on my side! Ok totally off topic here with my paranoid self please read on.

"Okay okay shut up already sheesh come on let's get this over with" I said as I took out a piece of paper and a pen seeing as how none of the others had cared to bring anything with them.

"Sureeeeeeee Kinomoto you know you like us" stated Jake with a devious smirk. 'Omg they're like all the same no wonder their best friends they're all cocky good for nothing bastards' I decided to ignore his remark and the snickering from the others and continued on.

"What ever Jake...what do we have to write about anyways?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Tsk tsk tsk someone wasn't listening" stated Eriol wiggling his finger in front of my face as if he were scolding a four year old until I bit it and he yelped falling off his chair.

"ahahhaahahhahahaahhhaha" I laughed as I stared at him lying on the floor caressing his index finger where with out doubt a bite mark was visible.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Okay let's start already" I said.

"Us you were the one laughing your fat ass off for the past 10 minutes."

"Li you are really and I mean really crossing the line now"

"OMG! hehehe that's what Joey said yesterday Sakura when I was putting him to bed heheehe" stated Hiro with a dazed look.

Everyone sweat dropped anime style. (A/N: Joey is that new shirt Syaoran bought for Hiro)

"Okay ummm we have the topic of virtual game sites" stated Yamazaki.

"yeah so I think he said we had to write a story about our topic and each of us have to wriet a line of it and that you can't erase anything once it's written." said Syaoran.

"Okay I'll start" said Eriol as he wrote down the first sentence and said it out loud.at the same time" There once was a nerd named Sakura Kinomoto who loved playing on a virtual game site where you could walk around and talk to people."

"I am not a nerd!" I said slapping Eriol across his head but he merely smirked and passed the piece of paper onto Syaoran.

"One day she met a most handsome Prince named Syaoran Li and instantly fell in love with him (on the virtual site)." he stated grinning just like Eriol as the others snickered.

"Gimmie the sheet!" I said through gritted teeth ready to attack but he merely stuck his tongue out like a 4 year old kid and passed the sheet to Jake.

Normal POV

"She was a very nerdy girl whom loved making fun of others and became soo desperate that she did something horrible to the prince online." he wrote then passed the sheet to Hiro who grabbed the sheet excitedly and wrote down. "Sakura Kinomoto wripped up Syaoran's favorite shirt in the whole wide world." he stated sniffing as everyone sweat dropped along with the blushing forms of sakura and Syaoran..

Then it was Yamazaki's turn. "The prince grew frantic and in his haste to pick up his beloved shirt that now lay in shreads on the ground by his feet he recalled a story that his good friend Yamazaki once told him about how in the land of ozzlee their lives a shoe maker who is famous for sewing shirts and was sooo famous that he was given the title of the greatest shoe maker in ozzlee land because the elves that lived their called shirts shoes and shoes hats and hats under wears and so on." ended Yamazaki with a big grin as he passed the sheet of paper to Sakura who watched him with wide eyes not having heard of Yamazki's lies before.

Sakura's POV

"Okay" I started to write. "So one day they decided to meet in person and Syaoran revealed that he could not except Sakura because he was gay very very gay indeed and that he had a lover named Jake." I said with a grin tugging at the edges of my face. "What he also hid from the world was that he was a loser in every sport possible infact he sucked soo bad that he would go around sexually harassing his class mates so that they would lose against him"

"I think nooot!" said Li as he snatched the sheet from me "But Sakura Kinomoto was worse much worse because she enjoys kissing helpless innocent boys while they sleep. Yes it's true she sneaks up to them and lures them in by telling them she can grant wishes..."

"That you perverted baka was you! YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KISSED ME THAT DAY NEXT TO YOUR BED AFTER TAKING ME TO YOUR HOUSE!" I shrieked

'OH CRAP! OMG OMG OMG DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD! OMFG EVERONE IS STARING AT ME! OH CRAP! I am soo screwed' I thought as I turned from Syaoran's smirking face to the sensei that stood behind me staring at me as if I were insane. Not to mention the shocked stares I was getting from all of the girls. I can not believe I just said that.

"Mrs.Kinomoto is their a problem?" Mr. parker asked me with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"n..n...no" I said stuttering under his intense gaze as I heard undoubtly the snickering of my so called group members from behind me.

"Sakura's group since you are chatting soo much I suppose I am to assume that you are done your story? hmm?" asked Mr.Parker in a bored voice. Without waiting for an answer he snatched the page out of my hands and to my utmost horror began to read it to the class. 'Omg omg omg omg omg omfg omfg omfg omg omg omg'

I resorted to dropping as low to the floor as I possibly could as I stared at the sensei in horror. He had no sooner finished then the class burst into histerics. Not even Mr.Parker tried to hold it in infact he laughed so hard that tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Hey Sakura can you come over to my house tonight grant me a few wishes?" chuckled out a random student.

-"Hey Syoa honey I wouldn't mind playing sports with you forget the nerd" yelled out the school's biggest slut batting her eyes so furiously that it actually made my head hurt. Did I forget to mention her? whoops? Well now you know hahaha! well let's see her name is Keyrie Mclean biggest slut you'll ever meet, goes around telling people she owns the school (when in reality it is actually owned by the Li Clan), has a possy of three other sluts Kelly, Sandy, and Lily, and has slept with half the guys in school and her latest target has been Syaoran Li. She has jugs the size of saucers, struts around like a stripper, has blonde bushy hair, dark blue eyes, and is the same height as me.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" yelled out Syaoran and everyone shut up instantly.

'Whoa! There's something new! Syaoran Li getting pissed off over a stupid nick name oooooooooooooooh this gives me an awesome idea! I've got to find the girls after school heehehhee Syaoran you are going down.' I thought evily.

"Okay ummm well there goes the bell please hand in your stories before leaving and...oh yes Sakura your group gets an A for a very humourous story" stated Mr. Parker chuckling again.

I rolled my eyes, gathered my things and headed to my locker so that I could dump away all my textbooks before heading over to froggy's detention.

"Hey Saku how was science?" asked Meiling as she opened the locker to my right and Tomoyo opened the one to my left.

"Horrid as usual but I have to tell you guys something very important. You guys, Rika, Noako, and Chiharu." I said quickly as if they may kill me any second now.

"Oh sure but let's finish up with froggy's detention first she might pop a vein if you're late again" laughed Chiharu, Noako, and Rika as they had just shown up so that we could head over together.

"Oh wait you guys go ahead I forgot my notebook in science I'll catch up to you" I said running back to science hoping Mr.Parker hadn't left yet.

Normal POV

Sakura Kinomoto stumbled into the classroom after spotting her notebook on her desk but what she hadn't planned on seeing was a certain big headed evil sensei of hers making out with Mr.Parker.

'OMG! ewwwwwwwwwwwwww OMG AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH' the young teenager was thinking as she rushed out of the classroom at top speed knowing she had finally found the key to froggy's downfall.

Thinking that froggy would be late Sakura headed to her locker again to grab her camera at top speed. By the time she got back to the classroom froggy was still making out with Mr. Parker but seemed to be showing a little more reluctance as she had just spotted what time it was. She pushed him off of her and rushed out of the room but not before he threw her ...her bra? one with teddy bears on it?whoa! and she slipped it on from under her shirt before rushing off to her own classroom. As the young Sakura rushed back to her locker to dispose of her camera, burst into fits of laugter, and headed to the detention room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**After School Detention Room**_

Sakura's POV

I walked in to froggy's room only to see that everyone was already seated and what was wierder was that all of the desks in the class room had been removed except for 12 desks that were placed in a circle surrounding none other than the great froggy her self.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Kinomoto" sneered froggy giving me a glare for being 10 minutes late (when she herself was probably 8 minutes late) before beckoning me to take a seat beside Syaoran the only seat empty.

I slipped into the empty seat without saying a word leaving my facial expressions blank and unreadable even though inside I was really trying to hold in my laughter. On my right sat Syaoran, beside him was Tomoyo, beside her was Eriol, then Chiharu, then Yamazaki, then Noako, then Hiro, then Rika, then Jake, then Meiling, and then on my left sat Roy, while froggy the gracious sat in the middle of this circle. (note the sarcasm)

"Now that we are all here let us begin." stated froggy running her thin white fingers through a few files she had on her desk.

"Begin what exactly? I thought this was supposed to be a detention"said Roy perplexed having asked what was clearly on everyone's mind.

"Well I have decided to change your punishments and I've already consulted Mr.Sauker about this so their is no getting out of it!" she stated with a an I-know-something-you-don't expression.

No one said a word as she continued. "I have decided that since you girls and boys have soooo much trouble getting along.."

"uh oh I don't like where this is going " muttered Eriol from two seats down.

"that you will all be in charge of putting up a school play!" shrieked froggy in delight.

"No way!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"ooooh that sounds exciting"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Can I be in charge of costumes?"

"What?"

"Noooooooooooooooo"

"I have a life!"

"Are you insane lady?"

"Nooo I want costumes can Joey be in the play?

"Hell no!"

"Yay!"

But froggy went on as if she hadn't heard them. "Tomoyo you and Hiro are going to be in charge of costume designs (A "yay!" was heard from the two) Eriol you are going to be the director of this play. Rika, Chiharu, and Noako you three will be in charge of scenery and stage setup. Jake, Yamazaki, you two will be in charge of holding try outs for the other parts of the play besides the two main characters. And lastly Meiling and Roy I want you to write up the script after I let you know what the play is to be about."

"What about US?" questioned Syaoran and Sakura at the exact same time.

"As for you two I have decided upon your extracurricular activity!" froggy stated with such hatred that it was actually frightening the way her face curled up into that evil smirk before she sweeped me and Syaoran out of the classroom to tell us someting privately.

She turned to Syaoran first speaking in low whispers so that I could hardly hear anything except for when Syaoran shouted "NANI!" before he entered the class room with a sullen look. 'That's odd I wonder what she said to him'

"Ms. Kinomoto" I turned to see she was behind me.

"I have told Mr.Li his extracurricuar activity and so you will not be seeing him for the next week or so"

'A week? whoa! I wonder where she's sending him? I'll ask him later'

"Sooo what's my punishment?" I asked almost too frightened to find out what she had in store for me.

"You Ms. Kinomoto are going to be the hero of our play" she whispered evily.

"ummm sorry didn't you mean heroine?" I asked automatically assuming she had made a mistake.

"No not at all in fact for the next week or so you are to come to school dressed up as a boy and you are to be the hero or rather prince of my play"

I stood their horror struck. She's joking! she has to be pulling my leg! I mean she can't do that! Can she?

"In case you're wondering the principal has already been informed of this and so has your family and they have agreed." she stated taking advantage of my silence.

"Here" she handed me a pink slip of paper and a pink bag that she seemed to have popped out of no where.

"What's this?" I asked rather more rudely then I had intended.

"Your new identity which is on the slip of paper and a few things you may need for your new makeover." she stated and then was about to go back into the class room when she turned back to me and said " Oh and Ms. Kinomoto you are not to say a word of this to anyone accept maybe your friend Ms. Daidojii and if anyone asks why you're leaving for the next week you just tell them that Ms.Yang is sending you to The Manner's Institute for Young Girls as punishment." and then added as an after thought "Anyone who has seen you won't doubt that you need them!" she nearly shrieked as she subsided in wicked laughter strolling to the class room as I stared after her imagining all sorts of horrid ways I could kill her one of my faves being pushing her off a cliff.

I walked back into the classroom and noticed that everyone was seated once again. I took my seat beside Syaoran who suddenly seemed as down as me. Taking advantage of the fact that froggy was searching for her script for the play (froggy has the scenes and plot made but Roy and Meiling have to add in the lines for talking scenes) I scribbled down a quick note and threw it over to Syaoran who didn't even notice it land on his head until Tomoyo kicked him.

Syaoran's POV

'I can't believe what froggy wants me to do! OH THE HORROR OF IT ALL! WHY ME? She's evil I tell you just you wait froggy the day I find some dirt on you that...THAT WILL BE THE DAY OF YOUR DOWNFALL MUAHHAHHAHHHAHAHAAAHAHOWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE oh a note oooooh'

I picked up the note after Tomoyo kicked me and read what was on it. It said: Psssss Syaoran what does froggy want you to do as your extra curricular activity? -Sakura

I took out my pen and scribbled down : She's sending me away from my honey buns for a week! awwwwww are you going to miss me Saku? . Syaoran

I saw Sakura pick up the note she frowned after reading it scribbled something down and threw the note back to me. It read: You wish! Infact I'll be celebrating every day of the week and thanking Kami sama that you left! Besides I'm going to be leaving for a week too so we're square she's sending me to a frikin "Manner's Institue"! FOR A BLOODY WEEK!-Sakura

I chuckled at her response but couldn't help ignore that burning feeling at the pit of my stomache telling me that I was going to miss her alot. So I decided to tell her to meet me after school by her locker for a quick chat and knowing that she'd never agree I told her I had something of hers.

Ringggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Sakura's POV

I had agreed to meet Li by my locker anxious to see what he had that was mine. Then I remembered that I still hadn't told the girls about the stupid sleepover I'd gotten them all into. I was thinking of having it tonight since today was a Friday and Touya would be gone over to Yukito's house for his sleepover. As for dad he wouldn't mind besides he left for a business trip today and he's not going to be back until Monday.

I decided to call the girls over to my locker too thinking I'd spill when we were all together. I had reached my locker while the others hadn't got here yet so I began to ponder upon the happenings of today. Let's see first we had that balloon fight then we were given a detention with froggy. We had gym and I lost the bet so now I owe Syaoran and his gay buddies a sleepover at my house for the weekend. Then froggy tells us we're having a boys and girls cheerleading squad which means that I would get paired up with a girl seeing as how I would be dressed as a guy. Well theirs something positive! Just as long as I don't get paired up with Keyrie the slut. Then there was the embaressment of science class and discovering froggy's seceret affair. I can't wait to use that against her and lastly I discover I am to be a boy for the next week of school and the main character in this stupid play. OMG what if there's a love seen? ewwwwwwwwwwwwww I can not kiss a girl! Great life just got a alot better didn't it readers? (Note the sarcasm).

I was brought back to reality when I heard giggling and a pinch on my arm.

"ow what was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"Well you seemed to be in a daze so I couldn't think of anythng else" said Syaoran as he smirked at me.

"So what did you have of mine?" I asked getting to the point.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to clear up our little bet and what time we should come over" he stated deviously and smirked at the guys as they all chuckled at me. 'Stupid freaks of nature!' I thought grimly.

"What bet Sakura?" asked Meiling

"Yeah what bet?" questioned Chiharu

"Is that why you called us here?" asked Rika

"Well umm girls can you come over to my house tonight for a weekend sleepover?" I asked crossing my fingers for luck knowing that I would never hear the end of it if I didn't complete my part of the bet. I shuddered at the thought as I glanced at Syaoran who seemed to be in deep converstaion with the guys.

"Sure Sakura I'd love to!" squealed Tomoyo.

"Yeah me tooo!" squealed Noako "I'll bring some movies and nail polish!"

"Well I'm definitely in I mean I just got back and I wouldn't miss it for the world" stated Meiling giving me a warm smile.

"Well I'm in I just have to postpone my piano lessons till next week" chirped Rika excitedly.

"I'm coming tooo I'll just let my mom know first" said Chiharu.

"This is gonna be great I'll bring over videos from are childhood years...you know the ones where we used to do pranks on Eriol and Syaoran...oooh Sakura you used to be soooo KWAIIII!" yelled out Tomoyo

"Yeah It'll be like a girls night out" chuckled Rika.

"ummm yeah you see the thing about that is..." and I launched into my story of how I lost the match and the bet after Syaoran's 'Dirty Trick' and about how we all have to invite them over to join us in a weekend sleepover.

"OMG SAKURA!"yelled Meiling in irritation. "How could you do this to your bestfriends! How coud you bet on us?" she questioned me her voice going highly dangerous.

"Come on Meiling I was going to win... it was his fault I lost" I said pleadingly as she approached cautiously like a predator does before it slaughters it's prey. When all of a sudden her expression changed form Murder-to-delight-to-evilness that she shared with Tomoyo. I don't like the look on her face... that's Tomoyo's I'm-planning-something-that-involves-you-but-i'm-not-going-to-tell-you-becuase-I-want-revenge! look.

I shuddered at the thought of her evil plans.

"Don't worrk Sakura it wasn't your fault we'll all come over and be there to back you up" stated Chiharu and I couldn't help but smile at them all.

"Yeah Chicks before dicks right?" questioned Noako

"RIGHT!" we all shrieked in unision and seemed to have finally caught the attention of the guys as they came over looking at us like we were martians.

"So does this mean everyones agreed?" asked Eriol.

"YUP" we all said in unision again and burst into fits of laughter.

"Okay umm so what time should we come over Saku?" asked Roy

"5 o clock..."

"Okay seeya Saku yeah byeeeeee" the girls all chanted before running off.

I was about to leave to but then I noticed the guys were following me.

"ummm why are you guys following me?" I asked cautiously.

"We're coming over to your house silly" stated Hiro as if it was the most simple thing in the world and then giggled like a girl.

"ughhh right let me rephrase that why are you coming to my house when the sleepover is not until 5? Which is two hours from now in case your two thick headed to comprehend english!" I stated while holding up 2 fingers.

"Oh didn't you know Sakura?" questioned Yamazaki.

"Know what?" I sneered getting irritated.

"Haven't you wondered who your new neighbour is?" asked Syaoran.

"You mean that mansion?" I asked perplexed 'what does Syaoran have to do with my new neighbours unless...'

"Yup well I'm your new neighbour!" Syaoran chirped as he swooped down and kissed me on the cheek faster then you can say 'Norway' and sprinted off to his new mansion with his buddies yelling "see you at five Saku!" before I could even comprehend what had happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS! Well there you go a super long chappie to make up for it! Please REVIEW! and I promise to update faster. Hopefully another chapter this week! Ps: Next chapter is the sleepover and Syaoran's extra curricular activity will be revealed maybe next chapter or the chappie after kk? I can't wait! Lots of laughs to come! KEEP REVIEWING!


	14. THE EVIL TWINS AND THE PARTY BEGINS!

_**A SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS **_

_**By: CARDCAPTOR FANATIC**_

_Disclaimer:_ No I do not own card captor sakura in any way !

**_Full Summary:_ Okay so Sakura Kinomoto and Syoaran Li have been enemies ever since they set eyes on each other! Why you may ask well let's just say that Li has always had a knack for pissing Sakura off and enjoying every second of it! ( Lol ). But what is unknown to all is that Li has a history of a series of hilarious yet unfortunate events in his life. What will happen when Sakura finally comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Li? Can this be linked with his past? Oh yeah and Tomoyo and Eriol play a very interesting role in this fanfic tooo!**

**OKAY! WOW! Thank you for all of the great reviews guys! I love you guys to bits! Lol! Just the fact that you guys enjoy my fic makes me soo happy! You guys totally rock! Lol! Enjoy!**

_Hey guys I noticed that there were a lot of grammer mistakes in the last chappie! lol! I didn't actually get a chance to reread it so i'm sorry for any probs with that! But I have gone back and fixed all of the grammer mistakes! Lol thanks! cardcaptor fanatic out! Ps: sorry for any grammer mistakes in this chappie! bye!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay seeya Saku yeah byeeeeee" the girls all chanted before running off.

I was about to leave too but then I noticed the guys were following me.

"ummm why are you guys following me?" I asked cautiously.

"We're coming over to your house silly" stated Hiro as if it was the most simple thing in the world and then giggled like a girl.

"ughhh right let me rephrase that why are you coming to my house when the sleepover is not until 5? Which is two hours from now in case your too thick to comprehend english!" I stated while holding up 2 fingers.

"Oh didn't you know Sakura?" questioned Yamazaki.

"Know what?" I sneered getting irritated.

"Haven't you wondered who your new neighbour is?" asked Syaoran.

"You mean that mansion?" I asked perplexed 'what does Syaoran have to do with my new neighbours unless...'

"Yup well I'm your new neighbour!" Syaoran chirped as he swooped down and kissed me on the cheek faster then you can say 'Norway' and sprinted off to his new mansion with his buddies yelling "see you at five Saku!" before I could even comprehend what had happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:00 pm Sakura's POV

"There we go finally done with dinner phew" I said more to myself then any one else as I placed the wonderfully famous Kinomoto pasta and strawberry fudge cake in the fridge. Okay you guys may not know this but before my mother died dad didn't work in an office. He was actually a pretty good cook. Okay well that's an understatement. He was the best cook ever. Well let's just say that we Kinomotos are very well known for our pasta and pastry dishes. I being one myself am a great cook not to brag or anything of course.

"Hey Sakura I'm leaving" called out Touya as he sat on the sofa putting his shoes on.

"Okay bye" I called out from the kitchen.

"Hey Kajuu are you sure this little sleepover of yours is only your friends?" asked Touya suspiciouly for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"Yesss Touya and that is why you will not come back from Yukito's house until Monday after school" I said as I walked out of the kitchen staring at him real hard as I said this to him.

"Oh come on lemme come and visit tomorrow just to check up on my favorite sister in the whole wide world!" he said in a baby tone.

"Touya I'm your only sister and NO! Now leave!" I said as I started pushing him out the door.

"Fine Bye!" he said as he left.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

'I wonder who that can be' I thought as I headed to the door.

"Sakura I've decided I'm staying" Touya said as he walked in.

"WHAT? I mean no you can't! I mean you can't let me ruin your weekend just beacuse dad's not home...and besides I'm going to be with my friends...What can possibly go wrong?" I asked as I tried to reassure him that he should leave.

"Yeah yeah I no you and your friends wanna have a girls only weekend " he said still thinking it over.

"Yes and you know I'm responsible enough to stay home with my friends for two days Touya chill out for Kami's sake" I said getting irritated.

"Responsible?" he snorted and started laughing his head off. "YOU. Responsible? ahahahahhah I never thought I'd hear those two words in the same sentence aahahaahha"

"What the hell do you mean? I am responsible!" I stated through gritted teeh.

"Yeah tell that to are old neighbours" said Touya as he burst into laughter again.

"yeahh about that..." I said sheepishly as I thought back to why our old neighbours decided to move out in the first place.

**_FLASHBACK LAST DAY OF SUMMER HOLIDAYS NORMAL POV_**

_**"I am not a girl not yet a woman!" rung Touya's cell phone as I gave him a wierd look.**_

_**"What?" he said innocently as he answered his phone. "oh hello...yes...right...I won't be able to but I know someone who could...uh hun...sure...ok thanks bubye.."**_

_**"Sakuraaaaaaa" purred Touya as he turned to face his angelic like sister whom was in the middle of stuffing her mouth with her favorite cake in the whole wide world "Strawberry Fudge!" ...uhhh anyways back to the story.**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_**"No don't even think about it!" I said as I gave him a quick glance.**_

_**"awwww come on...Saku...you only have to babysit their kids for 2 hours" he said as he flashed me my own trade mark puppy dog eyes.**_

_**"NOooooooooo those kids are evil! Evil I tell you!" I screeched looking out alarmingly as to make sure they weren't listening.**_

_**"You're just over reacting Kajuu I'm sure Akio didn't mean to light your hair on fire" he said trailing off.**_

_**"Oh wouldn't you like to know.." I stated remembering the last time I babysat my neighbour's twins from hell. Akio and Yukio two 5 year olds.**_

_**"Well then you force me to this..." he said as he made his way ever closer to my precious cake.**_

_**"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" (Think slow motion) I yelled as Touya grabbed my cake. "Don't you dare!...You wouldn't!" I said as he stepped closer to the trash with my cake drooping closer...closer...and closer!**_

_**"Oh I would" he said and began to tip over my cake.**_

_**"ALRIGHT FINE! ILL DO IT! ILL DO IT! JUST LEAVE RIKA OUT OF THIS!"**_

_**"Rika? aahahhahahahaahaaha" laughed Touya as he passed me my cake and walked out of the kitchen.**_

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

_**Ding Dong!**_

_**'How on Earth did I land myself in this situation? again? Evil Evil Touya! GRRRRRRRRR! Well at least I got my cake mmmmmm.' Yes we all know Sakura loves cake! Infact the day she was born she ate cake. Her first word was cake. She wrote and had a book published titled "Why Everyone Should Eat Only Cake" by the age of two. She was the cake in the the school vegetable production even though a "cake" is not a vegetable (yes the sensei had nightmares for weeks). Every year on Halloween she gives out jelly cakes and strawberries. In fourth grade when the sensei asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up the answer was "A CAKE!". She cried for weeks when she realized she couldn't be a cake when she grew up and ended up eating more cake because she went into depression. In fifth grade when Syaoran Li ate her Strawberry fudge cake she went balistic and glued him to her backpack dragging him every where. Yes it's true! No one comes in between Saku and her cake! She lives for cake and will do anythink for it! In conclusion she is a cake maniac who's worst nightmare is a world with out cake and whos life ambition is to travel the world and eat every type of cake ever created by man kind! Her second life ambition is to eat all of her friends. You see she names her cakes so she can say I've eaten a stewy, or a Tomoyo. Yes she names her cakes after her friends...and enemies. Sad really. She ate Tomoyo when she was 3. She's eaten 2785 Tomoyos in her life time so far. (Tomoyo is a blueberry cake lol). Yes Hiro is not the only one with issues. sweat drops Oh great I'm blabbering again my bad lol back to the fic!**_

_**The door opened cascading a dark shadow upon me. "who's there?" shrieked a high pitched woman's voice.**_

_**"OMG! IT'S A GHOST! AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I turned around to run off but someone grabbed me by the collar and dragged me into the house. "NOOOOOO" I shrieked.**_

_**"ahahahahahahahahahahhhahahahahhahahahahahahahaahah" I heard laughing so I looked up from under my arms and saw the twins dressed up in there mother's coat Akio standing on Yukio's shoulders.**_

_**"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! You scared the hell out of me! Gosh!" I said to them as they continued to laugh their heads off staring at me as I got up.**_

_**"Mom and Dad had to go to a party they left this note for you" stated Yukio as he handed me a slip of paper. It read:**_

_**Sorry for the short notice Sakura chan! It was all last minute. Please take good care of the twins and we'll pay you 20 dollars when we get back at 8 pm. Thanks again and in case of emergerncy you can call this number : (911) bye!**_

_**'greaaaaaaaaaaaaat' I thought sarcastically as I put the note in the trash and went to the living room to watch t.v with the twins.**_

_**"Sakura chaaaaaaaaaan" purred one of the twins...I'm not sure which ones which really they look too much alike not to mention they are dressed the same. But I could tell because akio had a dimple on his chin and Yukio didn't.**_

_**"yes?" I asked afraid of what was to come.**_

_**"It's time for my snack" Yukio said.**_

_**"No it's not it's time for Akio's snack" I said monotonely.**_

_**"I am Akio" he said giving me an innocent look.**_

_**"Oh yeah you are phew good thing too because your mother told me Yukio gets hyper when he eats snacks."**_

_**'Yup" he said as I returned form the kitchen and handed him a chocolate bar.**_

_**"Sakura chaaaaaaaaaaan" Yukio purred.**_

_**"Yes ?"**_

_**"It's time for my snack"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Sakura chan?"**_

_**"Since when do you both have dimples on your chins?" I asked freaked out.**_

_**"Since always" replied the twin whom I thought was Akio in a matter of fact voice.**_

_**"oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my.."**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**"What do you think is wrong with her?"**_

_**"I don't know maybe we should help her cool off'"**_

_**"Let's go!" the two twins left giving Sakura whom still seemed to be tooo indulged in her self to notice the twins leave and return with mischievious smirks.**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_**"If he's Akio and he's Yukio then Yukio must have been Akio before and Akio must have been the dimple one...ugh unless they both have dimples then that would make me Yukio and Akio Yukio too unless I was Akio and Yukio was Akio...Which brings us back to Yukio and the dimple man with faeries.."**_

_**"BOO!"**_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as a bucket of freezing cold water was thrown on me. "Oh no you didn't!**_

_**"Oh I think we did!" yelled back the twins as they sprinted away from Sakura faster then a swerving eagle as a rampaging outraged Sakura chased after them.**_

_**20 MINUTES LATER**_

_**"MUHAHAHAHHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHA I'VE GOT YOU NOW MY PRETTIES! MAUAHAHHAHHA!"**_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as I backed up against the bath tub holding onto Akio as if my life depended on it. Right now I Sakura Kinomoto and Akio are backed up against the bath tub wall covered in ketchup, flour, feathers, and milk? While the all hyper and majestic Yukio is standing in front of us cackling like a freak.**_

_**Don't ask how we ended up like this I'll fill you in...later.**_

_**"HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" yelled Akio.**_

_**"Do not worry young citizens I Super Syaoran am here to save you!" (enter Super man heroic tune)**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**"uhhh"**_

_**"ummm"**_

_**"hun?"**_

_**Both the twins and Sakura stared at Syaoran as if he had two heads. **_

_**"What?" questioned Syaoran confused as to why they were all staring at him like he was some sort of freak. Well maybe it was because he had just scrambled into the bathroom through a window of a height of over 30 ft, or because of what he had just said, or the fact that he was wearing a costume like superman that said "Super Syaoran" on it, ...or perhaps it was just the fact that there was a spider crawling on Syaoran's head. DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER! Yes it is all of the above.**_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" three loud ear piercing screams were heard all over the neighbourhood as the twins and Sakura ran for their lives as far away from Syaoran as they could. Yes the twins are deathly afraid of spiders. As for Sakura she was more afraid of that gigantic disgusting mould growing on Syaoran's head...No I'm joking! She's afraid of spiders tooo.**_

_**"Yes another citizen saved thanks to Syaoran Li!" (insert heroic music again) he flew out the window with a triumphant smirk until he realized he couldn't fly started flapping his wings for dear life and hit his head on 12 tree branches before landing on a giant bean bag the twins use to kill bugs with. Yes the twins love all bugs except spiders.**_

_**Back to Sakura!**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_**"runnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn boys!" I yelled over my shoulders as we sprinted down 7 flights of stairs as far away from that spider and "Super Syaoran" as we could.**_

**_"Ahhhhhhhh!" I heard a sudden shriek. I turned back to see Yukio and Akio lying on the stair case. Both had toppled over and had broken their arms._**

**_"Chickens!" I cursed as the door opened and in walked my neighbours._**

**_End Of Flash back!_**

Sakura's POV

I hadn't told Touya about the Syaoran thing because I knew he'd go beserk if he ever found out "that gaki" as he calls him was the main reason the twins were running away. That day my neighbours went crazy and said they would lock me out of the house so I would freeze to death. How do I know they went crazy? 1: I don't live with them so they aren't locking me out of **_my_ **house and two summer just finished so I can't possibly **_freeze_** to death ya know what I mean?

"ahahahah your such a kajuu the twins probably tripped because of the earthquake that came with you running hahaha"

"Sakura no Kajuu!" I yelled at him as I stomped on his foot real hard.

But he just smirked and sped out of the house.

"phew finally" I thought as I kicked the door closed behind me but it opened again.

"TOUYA GET OUT!" I yelled as I tried to push the door closed but he wouldn't budge and kept trying to push it open.

That is until I caught a flash of amber and lept out from behind the door which suddenly flew open and in fell...

"Oh crap"--- (Syaoran)

"Watch it!"------- (Eriol)

"ahhhhhhhh"----- (Yamazaki)

"owwww!"------ (Roy)

"aieeeee"---------- (Hiro)

"Getoffmee"------- (Jake)

"Nice of you to drop by" I said sarcastically as I glared at them all. They got up and started wiping the dust off there pants.

"But what the hell are you doing here?" I asked ticked.

"ummm it's 4:00 clock" said Hiro happily showing me his watch as if I was retarted as the others snickered staring at me.

Normal POV

"No duh! Your not supposed to be here until five! And you are wasting my time! Get out!" she shrieked as she tried to push them out but to no avail.

"We're not leaving we're here to help you" stated Syaoran as he took a seat on the stair case near the door.

"Oh you guys wanna help do you?" Sakura asked her face turning lopsided with an evil smirk as if she were about to murder them all and take over the whole entire infested world!

"ugh ummm I thought we did...ehehe" siad Eriol sheepishly as he hid behing Roy.

"Okay fine! Roy and Eriol go down to the basement and do the laundry that's sitting beside the window." she ordered and they sped away quite fast afraid of the extremely murderous look on Sakura's face and neither dared talking back to her in this frenzy.

"Yamazaki go to the backyard sweep up all the fallen leaves, then take out the garbage, and mow the lawn NOW!" she screeched seeing as how he was about to argue but instead ran out the door.

"Jake get outside and clean every window this frikin house possesses which would be 67! Go now!" she yelled at him.

"bu..but..Sakura how am I supposed to reach all the windows from outside your house?" he asked stuttering.

"I don't give a DAM! BUT THEY BETTER ALL BE CLEAN OR EL..." She didn't even have the chance to finish as he had already sped out the door.

She then turned to the one person remaining who seemed to be dead scared of what was to come.

"AND YOU!" she snarled at him viciously "You will clean this whole house! I want this whole house spotless with in an hour! Is that understood?" she asked in a quiet but deadly tone.

"ye...yess" stated Syaoran before Sakura turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

5:00 pm

Ding Dong

Sakura's POV

Ding Dong

"Coming!" I yelled as I finished washing the dishes and headed over to open the door. 'That's odd I don't hear a sound I wonder what the guys are up to' I thought as I opened the door.

"Hey! I'm soo happy you guys are finally here!" I said as Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Meling, and Chiharu all walked in.

"Glad to be here Saku!" they all said in unision.

"Are the guys here yet?"asked Chiharu as she hung up her coat and headed for the living room area as the others followed suit.

"Yup!" I chirped happily as the guys suddenly popped out, out of nowhere with extremely tired expressions. I giggled looking at their tired expressions.

"Why I outta..." began Syaoran as he stepped towards me pointing his index finger at me as if about to give me a piece of his mind for giggling at him but at that meer moment all five of them fell over fast asleep.

Normal POV

The girls sweat dropped staring at the guys whom were now unconciously hugging onto each other fast asleep.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking girls?" inquired Noako with a mischievious smirk.

"Yeah!" yelled Rika and Chiahru.

"Time to put PLAN MAKEOVER INTO ACTION!OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO" yelled Tomoyo and Meiling in unision.

"Ummm do I even want tp know?.." I asked as I stepped away from the six who had now all began to laugh evilly.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOOH! YES!"

"Crap"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR A NEW EPISODE OF "A SERIES OF HILARIOUS EVENTS!"

WILL THE GIRLS RAPE THE GUYS? GIVE THEM GIRLY MAKEOVERS? OR MORE? TAKE PICTURES AND BLACK MAIL THEM?

IM NOT TELLING YOU! MUAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAA! NO I LOVE YOU GUYS! SCROLL DOWN! HEHE!

AND I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER! I PROMISE ANOTHER UPDATE VERY VERY VERY SOOON! OK? HEY! STOP TROWING TOMATOES AT ME! PLEASE? OK GUYS THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ROCK! BUT I HAVE A FEELING THIS CHAPTER STUNK! DID IT? LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS! THANKS AND I AM GOING TO PUT UP ANOTHER UPDATE THIS WEEK! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! SCHOOL AND A HECTIC LIFE...AGAIN! LOL! SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS BYE! S&S FOREVER!


End file.
